safe and sound
by yoshi-harmony
Summary: As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see everyday That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are one.
1. chapter 1: meet opal kyoshi

**Name:** Opal kyoshi shirogane

 **Age:** 17.

 **Family:** father (tonny)-dead  
mother (Martha) - dead.  
Uncle (space dad/shiro💜)-presume dead...

 **Personality:** shy, loving, technical, cautious, brave, loyal, quiet. Also can have a temper as great as a protective full grown male lion. Can get paranoid if nervous...

 **Planet:** earth.

 **Birthday:** July 8th

 **Skills:** brains and flexibility (low-key dances ) singing, plays piano.

 **Hobbies:** drawing, singing, watching YouTube, and yoga.

 **Theme song:** reflection, mulan.

 **Favorite quote:** "weight never gets lighter, pain never gets less, struggles never get easier...it's either you get stronger, or you break"

 **Friends:** allura💖, coran, pidge💚, lance💙, keith❤, hunk💛.

 **postion:** team voltron

 **emenies:** zarkon, hagger, sendak, prorok.

 **Other things:**

•she always has snacks in her bag, mostly for hunk  
•rarely ever takes off her beanie or scarf  
•can speak up to seven languages (Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, English, French, Italian and German)  
•gets embarrassed when people go crazy over her Australian accent.  
•has hidden weapons in her clothes. (In her bag, shurikens. Back of shirt, a switch blade. In her hair, small seemly harmless pins. In her back pocket, a man-conical pencil. and she's knows chi-blocking)  
•she's exactly four months younger than lance...and i mean EXACTLY! They were born the same time, and the same hospital. Just in different months.  
• smart, has the I.Q of 150  
•can use chi-blocking on you!  
•has a crush on lance💙

 **backstory:**

" if you base you're exceptions on what you see, you blind yourself on can be a new reality"

Opal was a simple, smart , music loving, quiet, shy teenager. all her life she had dreamed about going into space like her uncle, takashi 'shiro' shirogane. she lived in the city with her mother and father in Australia, they didn't have much and her mother and father had started to fight more, but they all had each other, no matter how bad the fights got...that changed when she was twelve, when her parents were both mugged and killed in front of her. she was sent to live with takashi, where she went and attended the Garrison as her uncle was a teacher there and it was a better place for him to keep an eye on her, a very close eye. Opal was molded into a diffrent person then she was before. Where before she was loud and careless, she turned quiet and sympathetic , much of this being sheltered by her uncle. Using her time wisely and earning the top ranks in her classes, right next to lance mcclain and keith kogane. making friends with lance's friends, hunk. The three became known as the troublemaker trio, doing almost anything together. Becoming closer together, not just as friends, but as family...

Then the kerberos mission came along and took her uncle away...and it changed her...

one year later, her and her friends discovered something that many thought was impossible. meet new people, see new things, new friends and new emenies. discover who they are...will opal finally let the world see who she is or will she only see someone she won't even know?


	2. Chapter 2: rise of voltron part 1

"Galaxy garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to kerberos for rescue mission" my teammate lance spoke into his earpiece as he flew the ship. He was the pilot of this mission. There are four of us, including myself. There's our friend, pidge on comms, as if seeing if we pick up a distress signal or if there something wrong with the ship. Then there hunk, he's our technician but we don't usually need him fixing things so he helps me. With me, i make sure everyone and everything is under control, i make sure lance is doing his job right and not playing around. See and help hunk if he is about to puke or if he needs supplies. Pidge is fine on his own, he's smart enough to figure it out himself.

"Hey lance, can you keep this thing straight?" hunk groaned, is it just me or is he looking a little green?...

"Relax you guys..and girl. I'm just getting the feel of the stick. I mean it's not like i did this!" lance made a quick high dive and i flew back, hitting the ground with my back. I rubbed my head and sat up.

"Lance, don't ever do that action ever again please." i asked him and lance laughed

"Okay, unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the nooks and crannys off this thing, you will knock it off" hunk yelled that last part and i rolled my eyes but stood up and went back to my seat, opening up the flies that held the ship's conditions, that dive could have messed up the engines since it was so unexpected for it

"We've picked up a distressed beason" pidge yelled towards lance.

"Alright, look alive team. Pidge, opal, track coordinates" lance ordered while switching gears.

"Copy" pidge said as i worked. The ship rumbled as we had turbulance and i gripped the desk so i wouldn't fall.

"Lance knock it off!" hunk yelled and lance looked at him with an expression that made hunk frowned "oh no.."

"Fix now, puke later!" lance commanded and i shook my head but continued to work.

"Got the location of the distressed single. 84 degrees north and-" i was cut off by another trubalance shake came through and the numbers disappeared, showing a red alert sign

"What? Opal i couldn't hear you!" lance said and i groaned.

"We've lost contact" pidge and i stated in unison and we looked at each other, we have a tendency of doing that, we've learned to deal with it. "The ships shaking is interfering with our sensors" i finished as loud as i could so lance could hear me and then i got another alert and i check it, the engines are starting to go down, there's not enough to keep us stabilized and the backup generators aren't starting up. Another shake came and the numbers went down even more. "keep this ship steady lance, we can't handle another shake or we will fail our mission..again"

"It's not responding" hunk stated from his center and he breathed in deeply and held his stomach.

"Pidge, make sure hunk doesn't lose the contents of his stomach in the ship, i'll cover you" i asked him and pidge nodded and rushed over to hunk, i moved in between both my station and pudge's and started to work.

"Never mind fellas and opal, Thar she blows. Prepare for approach on visual" lance said and my eyes went wide.

"What?! Lance, if you pop up that visual that can drain more energy that we need. We're already on reserve fuel!" i stated

"And i don't think that advisable with our current mechanical and-" pidge stopped when he looked at hunk, who was ready to break " gastrointestinal issues"

"Agreed" hunk said as he opened the gear box

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you champ?" lance tapped the dashboard which made a sound that did not sound right. "See? She was nodding." lance clarified with a nervous tint to his words. i swear he's gonna get us killed one day...

"Pidge hail down to them and let them know that there ride is here." pidge nodded and came back to his station and i moved out of the way. He climbed on top of his seat. "Attention lunar vessel-" he fell off his chair and hit his head with a sharp yelp

"Pidge!" i yelled and i helped him up "are you okay?"

"What are you doing pidge, buckle your seat belt. Hunk stop that shaking! Opal, find those coordinates again cause i lost them!" i nodded and help pidge to his seat before working like lightening on my orders. Okay, reserved fuel is at 50% and nothing is responding to the commands that either me or hunk places. The signals have returned but now i have to redo my wok to find the exact coordinates again.

"I'm try- oh no" hunk groaned and shoved his head into the gearbox and lost his lunch into it, i held back and cringe and focused in my orders, almost there…

"Got the coordinates back, keep heading straight, we're close! And keep it steady lance!" i ordered and lance nodded

"Attention lunar vessel, this is galaxy garrison rescue craft one victor six three tango. Coming inland and extraction against crew recommendations" pidge said into a radio and i looked at him

"Really pidge?"

"No time for your mutinous Comments pidge. They're going under and we're going in" lance replied, cutting me off and i huffed before going to my station, our power is at 30% and the chances of us succeeding in this mission and getting out at this rate is less than 20%. But what if i generate power from the un-needed area of the ship, like the disposal to the ship's general power. Well the chances of us making it does go higher by 30 percent but that still leaves a 50%...gotta do it!

"Lance be careful" pidge told him, looking at me as if he could read my thoughts

"No worries. My first year in flight school you know what they called me? They called me the tailor because how i thread the needle" lanced boasted and i shook my head. Never once, have i hear anyone call lance that. And i've known him for years! He turned the ship, trying to go through a narrowed space but sadly we hit it.

"We lost a wing" hunk shouted and i looked at my screen. The left wing's is gone and everything is starting to fail, nothing worked.

"Oh man…" lance mumbled and we crashed.

"Simulation failed" was spelled out in bold red colors on the window

"Nice work tailor" pidge grumbled and i banged my head at my station. Well it could be worse, that could have been the final exam…

The sliding doors opened to show our teacher/principal. "Roll out donkeys" he yelled. I huffed and cursed in my head but stood up and walked out with the others

"Well' let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students" he stared down at me and my friends and i suddenly felt smaller under his gaze and my fellow peers. "Can anyone point out the mistakes these four donkeys made in the simulator?"

Random kids started to point out our mistakes and some were even directed at me even if they didn't look at me, the others did. Is it me or is it hot in here?! And i getting smaller!? Oh my quizsnack, i'm turning to a smurf!

"Correct and worst of all, the jump of the whole team, they were arguing with each other. Heck if you're gonna be this bad individually, you better at least be able to work as a team. Galaxy garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro explorers. These kinds of mental mistakes are what causes the lives of men on the kerberos mission" our teacher yelled and i bowed my head, my eyes are a bit glossy. No, no no! Bad opal, you're not gonna try. It's just dusty in this place..yeah that. There not dead! There just..missing. What's a year anyways? They have to be out there somewhere...my uncle should be able to handle whatever is keeping them gone...there just taking there time. But..the percentage of them surviving with only two months worth of food and a ship with limited oxygen...

"That's not true sir!" pidge yelled and my head snapped to him. Pidge, what did you do?! You're just making it worse!

"What did you say?" our teacher asked as he stared at pidge and i placed a hand on pidge's shoulder

"Sorry sir, i think he hit head when he fell out of his chair" i said, trying to not let my voice waver. I hate talking to this guy, i get quiet as a mouse.

"But poke taken sir" lance stated

"I hope i don't have to remind you, that the only reason you're here is that the best plot in you class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps" our teacher then looked at me and i gulped

"And you, what were you doing while your team was getting out of control and losing control over the ship?" he asked me and i looked at the ground, my friends staring at me sympathetically.

"I was generating power from the unneeded areas…." i told him

"Don't mumble mouse! Speak up!" he yelled/ordered me and i flinched

"Um..i said that i was generating the power from the unneeded area-" 

"Oh so you were doing an action that your team didn't know? So you were going off on your own?" he said to me and i looked down, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Do you realize that every part of the ship is needed if it wasn't it wouldn't be there. Do you realize what could have happened if that thing you call 'unneeded' was so important and you took away its power?"

"I...i supposed we could have...crashed.." am i a smurf? I'm feeling really small. My palms are sweating.

"Yes, then you understand the server costs of your crimes against your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well..i-i just thought that i needed to-" i was cut off by him

"Thought? So you were thinking of betraying your friend's safety because you thought you needed to?" he turned to everyone else "let this be another lesson to you all, thinking before your team can cause your lives."

I looked down, clenching my fist. I didn't even finish my sentence, he will never understand why i did it. Why should i waste time explaining, he'll never listen to me anyways.

"Next!"

I humming a song as i was laying down in my bed, drawing in my sketch pad. My music was loud enough to be heard from ten feet from me, yet it doesn't bother me, in fact i like it. Ma always told me that i'm gonna go deaf one day so until then, i'ma love my hearing. I'm still kinda mad from earlier but not as much.

Suddenly i was hit in the back of the head with something fluffy and i gritted my teeth as it made contact with me. I took off my headset and let it rest on my shoulders, where i can still hear it perfectly. Ooh, it was my stuffed bear that hit me and I saw lance and hunk standing behind me, lance looking annoyed while hunk was holding his head.

"Opal, we were calling you for five minutes now!" lance stated annoyed and hunk looked at me

"How can you listen to that and not get a headache?" hunk asked "seriously you can become deaf" i shrugged

"I got used to it i guess…" i stated

"Come on, we're following pidge and we need our little mouse with us" lance told me and i raised a brow

"Why are you following pidge?" i asked and lance frowned

"Because we need adventure and i thought you needed some cheering up from today, so what do you say?"

"Well, it's tempting, but the percentage of us being caught is 60% if we're not careful. And it doesn't help that you two aren't the most graceful out of all of us and then there's the fact that we-" lance cut me off.

"There you go again, thinking with that big brain of yours. Chillax op. When have we ever not been careful" i opened my mouth "don't answer that. Just, come with us…"

I looked at him and hunk. This is incredibly stupid, irresponsible, and we're breaking the rules...we're already on the staffs bad side and we've failed -

"Okay, she ain't budging. Hunk carry her, i got the tape." wait, what?

There was tape on my mouth as hunk carried me on his shoulders. I've given up trying breaking free, hunk is too strong to me and i got tried. This is soo bad. I mean, what if we get caught?! What if we get into something pass the point of no return?! Oh my God what if we expelled!? Mother would be soo mad at me, i don't want the chancla!

"opal? Earth to opal? Hunk to opal?" hunk said and i snapped out of my head, i looked at him questionably.

"mmmmhmmmm?"

"You can get off now" hunk said and he set me down and he placed a hand on my cheek where the tape was "okay, we can do this two ways of doing this. Either quick and painful to get it over with or slowly and hear you scream out in pain…"

I blinked once and with a large breathe from my nose, i got ready to feel the pain.

Riiiiiip!

I whimpered and bite my lips, holding back a scream. Tears welling up in my tears and i blinked them away as lance came up to us and pulled me by my arms, making me follow him.

We ended up in the roofs of the academy, once i set foot there, i felt the cold air hit me and i shivered.

"Come up here to rock out?" asked lance and i looked over to see pidge scream and turn his head to us, going from shocked to calm.

"Oh..it's just you" pidge said looking at the three of us but then he saw tape that was still in hunk's hands and then at me "kidnapped?" i nodded

"What are you doing up here anyways?" lance asked "It doesn't look like garrison tech" lance started to narrowing his eyes at pidge and i looked at the equipment

"I built it" pidge said smugly, smacking hunk's hand as he tried to touch the equipment.

"Really? Cool! How do they work?" i asked, trying not to let my voice squeak with excitement.

"With this thing, i can scan all of the way to the edge of the solar system"pidge explained and i smiled.

"This is amazing! How are you not apart of nasa yet?!"i asked and he shrugged

"I wonder the same thing everyday."

"Like all the way to the kerberos?" lance held his chin and i saw pidge frown, looking away "you go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up, what's your deal?"

Pidge ignored him but his focus was on hunk, who tried again to touch the tiny handmade satellite "second warning hunk!"

"Look idge if we're gonna bond as a team, we can't have an a secrets" lance told him and i looked at him with a raised brow. No secrets huh? Yeah tell that to me when you steal my headphones then lose them and lie to me that i must have lost it in the cafeteria….for the 13th time this month

"...fine,The world as we know it is about to change. The kerberos mission wasn't a lost because of some malfunction or a crew mistake! Stop touching my stuff!" yelled pidge and i flinched at the loudness….i can handle loud beats but not loud voices, does that make sense? "So i've been scanning the system and, opal you're gonna love this, i've been picking up alien radio chatter!"

"What! No way!" i squealed, my voice cracking at the end. "This is so cool, what did they say?!"

"Wait what? Aliens?" hunk asked and i smiled at him

"Yep! The uniserve can be full of unexplained areas. Many scientist believe that we are the only ones since the percentage of other living beings on other planets are less than 30%. But i believe there is and if pidge's words are true, then those numbers go through the roof!" i explained, my voice squeaking a few times.

"Okay you're insane, got it. And opal believe in something against numbers? I think we need to get her inside." lance said, frowning at me and a raised brow.

"I'm serious. They keep repeating the word, 'Voltron' and tonight it's going crazier than i've ever heard it!" Pidge then helped up a little notebook that had the word.

"Really? Can i hear?" i asked and pidge handed me her headset

"Be careful, they get a little loud" i nodded at his warning and is about to put on the headset when lance yanked it out of my hands

"no, you might catch her crazy!" lance said and then the speakers around the school buzzed on.

"Attention students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown, security situation zulu niner. Repeat all students are to remain in the barracks until further notice." our teacher's voice came through and i gulped. I knew something would go wrong!

"What's going on? Is that a meteor!?" hunk asked, pointing to the sky and i looked over. It did look like a meteor but….why do i get the feeling that it wasn't

"It's a ship" pidge said and i glanced over at him to see that he pulled out his binoculars and looking at the now ship that was STILL HEADING FOR EARTH! Lance quickly took the binoculars but since pidge still had a grip on them, he hanged on them.

"I can't believe what i'm seeing! It's not one of ours!" lance yelled and i'm confuzzled. Am i supposed to be happy that i can now explore other life on other planets, or terrified that we can possibly be having enemies?

"No it's one of theirs" pidge said in amazement

"So wait, there's actual aliens out there" hunk looked just as amazed at pidge and i felt a smile grow on my face.

The ship crashed not too far from here and my smiled widen and i turned to them

"We have to check it out!" pidge and i said in unison and we looked at each before lance spoke

"Oh no you don't! You ain't goin no wheres!" lance said in a brother like tone

"What? But i have to!" i exclaimed

"No! You can be attacked by aliens and they can take your brain and weird things with it! You're a walking talking data base! If they get there hands on you who knows what can happen" hunk told with a fearful look in his eyes and i narrowed my eyes

"Who saids i'm doing alone, you all are coming with me" i told him. I'm surprising myself tonight, why am i being so stubborn with this. This can end my work here and i would go home a failure to my family! There's a 90% chance of us getting caught! And i don't like those odds.

"You're insane"

"Possibly, but you're still here so come on!" why do i have a feeling that i'll regret this?

we ended up on ledge where a clearing was just below us, the clearing had the crash where the ship landed. That feeling of regret soon turned to a feel of urgentness, it was like a need to be in that ship at that second, but there were cameras…how can we get in undetected?

" what the heck is that thing?" lance said, looking through the binoculars again "and who the heck is she?" great, he has that stupid flirty smirk again…

"Lance!" pidge hissed, smacking the said boy upside the head

"Ow! Right, ship!"

"Wait, they set up a camera in there and i can grabbed it's feed" pidge announced, typing on his computer and i looked at him then at the crash site, i clenched my hands. I was ready bounce down there since that stupid feeling was starting to get stronger

"Um..opal? You might wanna see this.." hunk told me and i looked over and walked over

"What is it….." i looked at the screen of the computer and my eyes went as big as dinner plates, podge looked like he saw a ghost, i'm pretty sure that my face was like that too..

Uncle tatashi….

My uncle was there, strapped to a table, he was yelling about aliens and how they destroy worlds. He was being injected with some kind of liquid. I felt the color from my face go down and i slowly looked over at the crash site. So this is the ship that took my uncle away? My fistes were clenched so strong that they were turning pure white.

"Whoa wait?! That's shrio! The pilot from the kerberos mission. That guy is my hero!" lance exclaimed in a rushed whisper.. Shiro...i never thought i would hear that name again…

"Guess he's not dead in space after all" hunk said

"But where's the rest of the crew" pidge murmured.

"We need to save him! Now!" i was just about to rush down there but lance pulled me back

"Opal, you're going crazy, just calm down.." he told me " and how are we supposed to get in?"

"Um hate to be the voice of reason, like always, but weren't we just watching this on T.V because there is no way to get past the guards" hunk stated and i narrowed my eyes. My uncle is stuck there and he wants to nothing?!

"That was before we were properly motivated. Can we tunnel in?" lance asked, that won't work

"That would take months" i told him "and in months, we can all be gone."

"Maybe we can get some suits and sneak in like secret agents" pidge suggested

There was suddenly an explosion in the distance and lance looked through binoculars and i moved to where i was sitting next to him.

"WHAT! ARE THE ALIENS HERE? THEY GOT HERE SO QUICK!" yelled hunk

"No those explosions were a distraction, for him!" pidge announced, pointing to a spot near the clearing.

"No way, oh he is not going to beat us there!" lance growled, talking off the binoculars "that guy is always trying to one up me!"

"Who's the?" hunk asked

"Keith!" lance stated quick, running towards the clearing

"Who?" pidge asked

"i recognize that mullet anywhere" lance hissed and i raised a brow but followed my friends.. Keith isn't that bad, i mean, i never talked to him and never actually meet him but he can't be that bad. But then he dropped out of garrison, but then again, i had his mindset and life, i would do the same. "Let's go"

I hopped up and we all ran down to the crash, i was running next to lance. We gotta be quick, uncle must be so scared and clueless about what's going on. He's alive! He's really alive! How can this be possible? Wait, if he's alive, that means matt and sam holt got to be alive! We got there and we saw this keith guy already beaten up guards that was holding uncle captive.

"Nope! No no no no no! No you don't i'm saving shiro" lance sassed, walking over to keith as he was trying to haul my uncle off the table

"Who are you?" keith asked lance

"Who am i? Uh, the name's lance" lance stated in a tone that clearly said 'you should know dude' but keith just gave him a blank stare "we were in the same class at the garrison."

"Really you an engineer?" keith asked

"No i'm a pilot. We were like rivals, you 'lance and keith neck and neck'" lance explained and i looked at my watch. I'm sorry but am i the only one who remembers that MY INTOXICATED UNCLE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND WE'RE IN A SITE THAT IS GONNA HAVE GUARDS SWARMING IN AT ANY MOMENT!

"Boys, may i remind you that we have to leave, like, now?"

With that, we all ran out.

"Is this thing gonna be big enough for all of us?" pidge asked, hunk had attempted to get onto the vehicle that keith came in but nearly tipped off the whole thing

"No!" keith answered and we heard rumbling from the distance. "We gotta go!" suddenly i was pulled into keith's lap, my back pressed against his chest as his arms and hands went to the handles and then we started to drive off.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" lance asked

"Well we can throw off non essential weight" keith told him over the roar of the engine.

"Oh right...okay so that was an insult" lance retorted

"Big man, lean left!" keith ordered and when hunk obeyed, we turned in that direction. Making on the cars that we chaing crash, well...he was obviously drunk.

"Big man lean right!" same thing happened again but to one more cars. Why is everyone in these things drunk? We still had one more on our tail.

"Guys! Is that a cliff" hunk asked and i looked forward, seeing a large cliff and we were heading straight towards it. THIS KID IS GONNA KILL US!

"Yep!" keith smirked before going full speed to the edge of the cliff. We all screamed and i hide my face in keith's chest. I KNEW I WAS GONNA REGRET THIS!

Long story short, we survived…

Keith had lead us to a small house, pretty far from the school and crash site, about 98 degrees north and 87 degrees east from the crash, and the sun had started to come out. It was probably around ..

"Op? You good?" asked a voice behind me and i looked over to see pidge looking over at me.

"Yeah, why?" i questioned raising a brow

"You haven't talked since we got here. And you aren't going crazy over the percentage of us getting caught and all of that stuff...you sure?" pidge asked and i nodded

"Yeah just uh...we got other things to worry about than numbers…" i say while blowing my bangs out of my eyes

"Okay, now i know something's wrong. You never say that. I think you need to come inside" pidge said and i looked at him

"I'm fine pidgey" i say to him, using the nickname that he-

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" i giggled when he yelled, for some reason, it was fun when he yelled. I guess it because it never happened everyday.

"Fine fine, so what's going on" i asked and pidge pulled on my arm.

"Hunk wants to see ya, he said he wants you to help him with something…." pidge explained and i nodded, fixing scarf before heading inside the house.

"Hulk, pidgey said you wanted to see me?" i asked our teddy bear friend and hunk turned to me and smiled, holding a book in his hand.

"Opal, there you are. I'm glad you're here. Look i was just reading pidge's diary-"

"You were what?" i asked, eye widening and i scowled as i shook my head "i thought you were better than that, disappointment"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you can kill me later but for now, i need your brain" hunk said quickly "can you explain this? I feel like i've seen it before but i can't remember"

I looked down as hunk handed me the book with the paged open and i read it over. A bunch of numbers repeating over each other and it seems to be like a frau hougher line...it looks familiar…..

"Hulk, does the patterns look familiar to you?" i asked and hunk raised a brow

"What do you me-" he was cut off by keith and shiro opening the front door and walking in. keith went to a wall and remove a large cloth, showing the wall. Scattered around it was grafts, writing and lines, all meeting to the center photo, which was a cluster of mountains. Those mountains are about 95 degrees west and 53 degrees worth.

"After i left the garrison, i was kind of lost and found myself drawn to this place...some kind of energy, something telling me to search" keith explained his eyes becoming a bit distant

"For what?" me and shiro asked and we both looked at each other. First with pidge and now my uncle? Wow…

"I didn't know at the time. Until i stumbled across this place." keith stated before pointing to the circled area of the map "it's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves all around, covered in ancient markings that each tell a story about a blue lion...but they all shared clue about some big event...some arriving happened last night.." keith explained before turning to shiro "and then you showed up"

Looks like keith had a lot of time on his hands...and i don't blame him..i was drawn to those caves as well when i was just a fledgling to the garrison. That place was said to be off-limits but i still went in...those carving are weird but beautiful…

"I should thank you all for getting me out" uncle said softly and he stuck out his robotic hand to lance "um, lance right?" lance seem to hesitate, looking at the hand then at uncle's face before smiling and shaking his hand.

Uncle turned to pidge and hunk and i, hunk was in his own little world as i was reading through the map. Those boulders are shaped in a way that i feel are familiar…suddenly there was a clapping sound in front of me and two hands clasped together in front of me and i jumped.

"Oh good, so you're not in narnia...we've been calling your name for two minutes...seriously, get your head in the game" lance said, trying to ruffle my black hair, i blushed slightly at this but then he ended up getting my beanie off, but i caught it..

"Oh sorry, um, what did you wanted?" i asked, turning my head slightly to the group and hunk stepped forward.

"You said that the repeating series of numbers looked familiar right? The ones that i showed you?" hulk asked and i nodded but flinched when pidge yelled

"You went through my stuff too?!" i held my hand up in surrender as i closed my eyes gently

"I was his hostage, but yes..actually" i started to pace, holding my chin as my brain racked through elements and formulas "it's very much like a fraunhofer line"

"Yeah i was thinking the same thing when i first saw it" hunk agreed and i smiled lightly

"Frownhopper line?" keith asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element's" hunk explained and i stopped pacing, thinking about it even further.

"Correct, but this element that was shown isn't here on earth, at least base on my knowledge. I have a prediction that there is more than a 80% chance that this may be what those aliens are after" i stated and shiro looked at me, with furrowed brows.

"I think me and opal can make a sort of tracker for it, sort of like a voltron-finder" hunk finalized, glancing at me and i nodded. Lance crossed his arms,an impressed expression written on his face.

"Wow, hunk, you big gassy genius" lance praised and he glanced at me "and our little mouse finally talking? Wow there must be a full moon out tonight" i laughed.

"It's nothing really, the wavelength looked like this." hunk told pulling out a piece of paper.

"Give me that" keith suddenly barked, yanking the paper out of hunks hands and holding it to a picture of the mountains. The lines matched perfectly….

Later that day, after me and hunk finished building, we were all at the mountains. Hunk holding the radiator and pidge holding up his little satellite.

"Kay, i'll admit it, this is super freaky" lance stated with a bored tone and i nodded but turned my attention to hunk when he spoke.

"I'm getting a reading" hunk slowly started to walk forward and we all followed. The beeping from the radiator started out slowly, but as soon as we got near a hidden cave, the numbers went off the charts. I switched my eyes from the radiator in hunks hands to the cave and was about to step in when hunk held out a hand to stop me

"You stay in the back op, i don't like how your in front"

"Hunk, i'm not 11, i can handle myself."

"You sure?"

"I don't need to be fast, all i have to do is be faster than lance." i giggled and hunk laughed

"I heard that op!" hehe….

We all entered the cave. Scattered around the walls were the markings of a lion. I was running my hands threw each one and when i pulled my hands back, there was faint water droplets..there must be a small waterfall nearby…

Right when i placed my hand back, the craving started to glow a bright blue and i stepped back, nearly running into uncle. The whole cave lit up in a blue glow and the floor rumbled under us.

"They never done that before" keith yelled and i felt my heartbeat quicken. They never done that before?! What trigger it now?! Did i do it?! Or was it lance?!oh god, oh god, oh god! Oh sweet baby jesus!

The ground below all of us suddenly collapsed and we all fell through. We screamed bloody mary and i shut my eyes tightly. Then i stopped and crashed into a hard earthy floor and i groaned and rubbed my head, which didn't have my beanie..

"Well who's alive?" i called and hunk ground

"Not me…" there was a slight blue glow behind me and i looked over. If this was a cartoon, my eyes were be the size of dinner plates and my mouth hit ground floor.

There was a giant, mechanical, technical, blue beauty of a lion directly in front of us all…..

"They are everywhere.." lance whispered

"Is this it? Is this the voltron?" pidge asked

"It must be" uncle answered

"This must have been the cause of all this crazy energy out here" keith said and he walked forward and my eyes widen. Oh easy there mufasa, this could be dangerous. If it can send out energy waves that strong, we can't just walk up to it…

"There seems to be a force field around it" keith announced

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this is staring at them?" lance asked, moving side to side…

"No.." uncle stated

"You sure, because the eyes are totally fallowing me" lance said and i sighed at his paranoia, but i can't really say anything after all, i'm a train-wreck. But Lance, it doesn't even have pupils, this can't 'see' anything...but then again almost all logic i know flew to back home when i saw a giant lion so...whatever..

"I wonder how we get through this.." keith murmured, not speaking to anyone but himself though we all heard it.

"Maybe you just have to knock" lance said nonchalantly as he knocked on the field a few times. Next thing i know. The force field went down, and the platform that the lion was on glowed, my mouth dropped, my hair whipping around me and my scarf nearly flying off me.

Suddenly, a large robot flashed in my vision. Five colors, one green, one red, one yellow, one black and..this lion was part of it too...they came together and created a large robot...voltron.

"Um..did everyone else just see that?" asked a cautious lance

"VOLTRON IS A ROBOT! A HUGE, HUGE AWESOME ROBOT!" hunk yelled

"And this thing is only one part of it!" me and pidge yelled in unison

" i wonder where the rest of them are…" pidge said

"Well, we found one..maybe the others are scattered somewhere…" i suggested

The head of the lion leaned down to us, and i took a few steps back to hide behind uncle. The mouth of the lion opened and lance grabbed my hand and pulled me with him inside the lion

"lanc-" my eyes widen and my mouth dropped, Lance looked and with a huge smile

"Here we go." lance said sitting on a chair before it jolted forward and stopped near a wheel. Lance, not expecting this, let out a yelp before he cleared his throat glancing at me, was it me or was he a little red?

"Wow" the others said as the boarded the lion and i snapped out of my state and started to fangirl. The screens came to life with a blue glow and i couldn't help but smile like a goof. This tech is so advance! Decades above our own, maybe even centuries! I graze my fingers through the buttons and levers all around me, the lion made a loud noise that sounded like a purr as i did this and i smiled. Aww, cute. Technical and adorable, my two favorite things. "Alright very nice"

"Um, i would just like to point out that, in case that you all aren't aware. We are in some sort of giant eclectic war-cat head right now" hunk said, and i did a quiet 'meow' and uncle looked at me

"Did you just meow?"

"Yes. don't judge me"

"WOW DID YOU GUYS JUST HEAR THAT?" lance asked and we all looked at him

"Hear what?" asked keith and lance looked down at the controls

"I..i think it's talking to me" lance mumbled and i raised a brow. A telepathic communication lion? And only lance can hear?...impressive. Lance then pressed three buttons before the lion suddenly rose up and gave out a loud roar making all of us flinch.

"Good, got it. Now let's try this!" lance thrust the controls forward and the next thing i knew, we were out of the caves and running around the outside land like crazy. I screamed and held on the back of lance's chair, lance himself looked a little uncomfortable but the way everyone is screaming and holding onto a part of the chair for dear life

"YOU. ARE. THE WORST. POLIT. EVER!" keith yelled

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME?" lance yelled

"make it stop!" hunk wheezed holding his stomach "make it stop!"

"I'm not doing anything, it's like it's on auto-pilot" lance answered and i felt a jerk and i flew back, hitting my head on the wall.

"OW! Son of a butternut squash!"

"Where are we even going?!" keith snapped

"I just told you, it's like it's on autopilot, that alien ship is still approaching earth, i think we have to stop it" lance retorted

"What is this even saying?!" pidge yelled

"Well it's not saying words, it's more like feeding ideas!" exagteraged lance

"Well if this is the weapon there looking for, why not just give it to them!then maybe they'll leave us alone" hunk asked quickly and we all looked at him.

"If this thing is what those aliens are looking for, and it's part of voltron. We can't let it get into their hands hunk" i told him and he grabbed my shoulders and shook me

"Don't you see opal!? I thought you were smarter than this. If those scary aliens are looking for this! Then they're looking for us!" he yelled, a bit of spit hitting me and i cringed. eeeeewwwww!

"Hulk i'm human not a saltshaker!"

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy. Destroying everything in there path, there's no bargaining with them..they won't stop until everything is dead or enslaved. Opal has the right idea, we can't let them get this." uncle spoke in a deadly serious tone and i frowned and hunk let go of my shoulders.

"Oh...nevermind then.."

We made it to the outer edge of earth's apha spear, and i gazed at the stars. It truly is beautiful and calm...aside from the fact that we're in an blue war-lion..i blinked and yelped as when i reopened them. A giant spaceship was in front of us.

"Holy crow is that really an alien ship?!" hunk asked in a panicked tone

"They found me.." uncle said and my head snapped to him

"These are the freaks that took you?!" i stated, louder than i wanted to and lance, hunk and pidge flicnhed. They don't like it when i raise my voice, lance says i sound like his mom when i do and that scares him. The alien putas started shooting at us and i leans over the chair.

"Get us out of here lance!" i said and he flinched, a scared look in his face.

"sí, señora!" he said before he took control and flew out of the way of the shots messily, making up all be thrown in different directions of the ship. "Okay i think i know what to do!"

"Be careful man! This isn't the simulator!" pidge exclaimed and lance nodded before pushing on the controls forward, making the lion shoot out it's own laser, only this one bright blue and it cut right into the side of the alien ship, making it explode.

"Whoa" pidge cheered

"Nice job" keith said

"Good work lance" uncle congratulated as we all flew away

"They're following us!" hunk exclaimed as the ship came back into view

"It's not shooting us, it's..it's chasing us!" lance finalized

"Okay, so now having aliens following us is supposed to be good?!" hunk exclaimed "i'm not bored of this new direction guys"

"Where are we?" keith asked and i looked out the window

"Edge of the solar system, there's korbous" uncle said and i raised a brow. Kerbous? There's no way we can be there. It take months just to get halfway there, and it only took us about 30 seconds to get here? Wow..our tech is WAYYY late..

"It takes months for our ships to get here, and it only took us five seconds" pidge cried, eyes wide. Suddenly there was a blinding light and in front of us was some kind of..vortex.

"This may sound crazy but i think the lion wants us to go through!" lance stated loudly

"Where..does it it go?" pidge asked softly

"I-i don't know...shiro, you're the senior teacher and officer here, what should we do?" lance replied and all eyes were on uncle

"Well, in this case, the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it" uncle stated " but we're a team now, so we should decide together"

We all glanced at each other before we all gave a firm nod.

"Alright, looks like we're all ditching school tomorrow" and with that, lance gently glided the lion forward and into the vortex

We made it out of the wormhole alive. And hunk finally reched, puking twice. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm just surprised it took this long" pidge said boredly

"Agreed"

"I don't recognize any of these constellations, we must a far far way from earth" uncle stated softly

"The lion seems to want to go to this planet….i think it wants to go home"


	3. Chapter 3: rise of voltron part 2

We were flying into this new planet's alphasphere fast. All of us clutching onto lance's chair or each other.

"Guys personal space" lance complained "hunk, you're breath is killing me"

"Um, anyone else having second thoughts about this?" asked hunk "why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway!?"

"It got us away from that alien airship didn't it?" lance retorted

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien airship" keith reminded him and i rolled my eyes

"oh , are you scared?" lance asked sarcastically

"With you driving it? Terrified" ooh, solid burn keith.

"Alright knock it off" uncle scolded and we all looked at him "no one is happy to be in this situation but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we got to stick together."

"So what do we do?" pidge asked

"We find out where we're headed...lance?" uncle asked our cuban friend

"I don't know…" he answered and the others stared at him "i'm sorry the lion's not talking to me anymore...w-wait wait, shh..listen"

There was a soft squeaking sound filled the silence and i raised a brow...was the lion taking a piss or something-wait..if lance is the only one who can hear this beauty than...a gassy odor filled my nose and i covered my nose, along with everyone else as we realize that lance farted. Oh come lance! You're better than that….oh who am i kidding, he isn't.. "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead"

For once, lance was right. A whole white castle was in front of us, having what looks like a few blue highlights. It was breathtaking to say the least..the lion landed right in front of it and it opened it's mouth to let us out..why did it want us to come here?

"Keep your guard up" uncle stated firmly

"Why?" pidge asked

"My crew was captured once, i'm not making that mistake again" uncle said and i inhaled slowly from my nose and exhaled as we all stepped out. Once we were a good distance from the lion, the head rose up making us all jump and hunk hide behind me, using me as a shield

"I knew it! It's gonna eat us" hunk exclaimed but instead of eating us, the lion roared loudly, making me cover my ears. The roar somehow activated the castle's doors and they opened up, showing darkness in a long hall..

"Oh, it's- it's the door, the door is opened" hunk said and i elbowed him and he gripped his stomach. Ain't nobody uses me as a shield punk….I ignored him and followed uncle and the others inside. The whole place looked abandoned...a blue light shined belows and i flinched, making a hissing sound. BRIGHT LIGHT, BRIGHT LIGHT!

"Hold, for identity scan" a voice kind of like siri suddenly rang out

"What do you want from us?" uncle said loudly as a blue ring appeared on me and the others. The halls suddenly filled with a blue light that shined the room up. The lights went down the first hall in front of us.

"I guess we're going that way"

We made it to a huge room, it had eight large circles around a small pit. There were a few pillars around us.

"It's some kind of control room.." pidge stated, standing near,by a good guess a control panel in the middle of the pit. I walked past her and the panel, glancing at it but then around the room boredly, for a alien castle which is the home of a gorgeous voltron and tech, you'd think there'll be a large crowd happy to see one of the parts found..where are the people? Or..did this glara kind made a great massacre?

"FATHER!" said the most elegant voice i've ever hear and i looked over and saw a women, she was wearing a wonderful blue dress and with pure white hair that was flowing down to her upper thigh….she has got to teach me her ways about that. by my vision, she had pink little triangles under her eyes. She fell out of a capsule and lance caught her, being the closest to her. Lance blushed bright red, a stupid pointless smile filling his face before he-oh no, here comes the burn in five-

"Hello" lance said in a low voice. Four

"Who are you? Where am i?" the mystery woman said. three

"I'm lance, and you're here in my arms" lance flirted and the women stared at him. two!

"you're ..you're ears...there's hideous! What's wrong with them!?" there's the sugar!

"W-what?! Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" lance said and the women grabbed one of lance's ear and spun him around by it. She kicked the back of his knee and he kelt as the women held him down with one arm holding lances back and the other still holding his ear. Well that went down quickly!

"OW! O-OPAL? A LITTLE HELP?" lance pleaded, nearly in tears and i hummed

"I would say i will help but that would be a lie."

"Who are all of you? Where's king alfor? What are you doing in my castle?!" the woman shot and i raised a brow. King..alfor?

"A giant blue lion brought us here, that's all we know!" lance spilled quickly. Really lance? Even i won't spill that fast..

"How do you have the blue lion? Where is it's paladin?" the women ordered and i raised a brow again, paladin? You mean polit? Cause if she did then...he's doing a horrible job.. "How did you all get it...how did- unless...how long has it been?" she suddenly mumbled

"We don't know what you're talking about..why don't you tell us who you are..maybe we can help" uncle stated calmly

"I am princess allura from planet altea..i've got to figure out where we are, and how long has it been.." allura said and she went to the control panel and she placed her hands on it, making a holographic screen came on, showing symbols of, what must be, her language.

The other couple opened up and a man with ginger hair and mustache fell out. He wore a blue suit and like allura, he to had triangles but in blue...so..it was a gender thing for them?..

He looked at me and lance and he looked like he was a criminal.

"Enemy complains!" he yelled and he tries to attack us but we just moved out of his way. He tried again at me but i just tripped him but his feet..dude techniques are sloppy.. "Quizsnack, you're lucky i have a case of the old sleep chamber gibbies, or else i would have taken you to like this!then in one,two,three, boom, sleepytime" who is this man?

"Well before you did that i would have-" lance stated then he started to do some weird sad excuse for kung fu fighting... Please stop, you're embarrassing me...you're sad, lance...stop. You're tired, go into that chamber…

"Man these guys are good.." hunk said and i rolled my eyes, please, i've seen better but then again, i've also seen worse….

"It can't be…" allura suddenly said, her tone soft and seemingly shaken

"What is it?" the unknown man asked

"We've been asleep for TEN THOUSAND YEARS!" allura yelled before her head bowed "planet altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed….coran, father is gone. Our entire civilization…..zarkon" her crystal eyes suddenly narrowed and uncle gasped softly, his eyes flashing fear and recognition.

"Zarkon, i remember him. I was his prisoner.." uncle said and i looked down.

"He's still alive?" allura asked bewildered "impossible"

"I can't explain it, but he is..he's looking for a super weapon named voltron" uncle stated

"He's looking for it because it's the only thing that can stop him!" allura explained "and that's exactly what we must do"

"Princess you must eat, it's been ten thousand years" coran told allura

"I'm not hungry" allura dismissed

"Dang, Ten thousand years? That'll like a hundred plus ten!" lance said and i stared at him. This boy dumb

"It's a hundred times ten" keith corrected and lance scowled

"Whatever, dropout" lance growled and i rolled my eyes, here we go again..

"Aw man, i haven't eaten since breakfast and i'm starving" hunk complained

"Yeah and you've only thrown up only about five times…" pidge said sarcastically

"Good point"

"I can't believe your entire civilization created such advance technology ten thousand years ago" uncle said, a smile growing on his face "it must have been an incredible place"

"Yes, it was" coran said sadly and he bowed his head "but now it is gone and we're the last alteans alive"

Allura had a hand over her heart and she frowned deeply. Coran frowned before he walked over to the princess and he hugged her, obviously for comfort and she hugged him back. Genocide... You'd think this planet would be far from there reaches...but then again..the glara had ten thousand years..i suddenly felt rage build up in me and i clenched my fists and glared at the floor. First taking my last and only family left, and now we find out zarkon has wiped out an entire culture! They problab-no, they have wiped out much more or enslaved others since this war thing began..

My ear twitched and i heard soft tiny squeaks coming from the capsule that allura was in...sounding like four mice. Allura seemed to hear this too because she walked over there.

"Looks like we're not the last ones" i got a better look at the mice and i giggled. Theres one thats round and yellow, one with a purple color scheme, another little tiny one hiding behind the big yellow one and the other seems to be another keith in a mouse form..he's grumpy. There was alarming beeping noise behind us and coran went to the panel.

"A glara battle ship has set its tracker to us" coran stated and i clenched my fist, not those guys again.

"How did they find us!?" allura question and i reached into my bag quietly, gripping the blade i had inside.

"I'm not sure..but i bet it's keith's fault" lance told with his arms crossed

"Say what you need to say to make yourself feel better" keith told him and turned to him "after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole"

"Oh i'll stick you in a wormhole!"lance yelled and i shook my head but had a smile. My dirty mind has come back. But i stepped forward and and clear my throat.

"Alright! Enough you two" i say pushing lance away from keith "as much as you guys need to vent, now's not the time..wait until after this battle." lance huffed but didn't question me, keith simply nodded

"How long til they arrive" uncle asked

"At their speed it would take a couple of days" coran answered

"Good, let them come. By that time, five of you will already have reformed voltron" allura said "and together we will destroy zircon's empire"

"Sory food goo" hunk said after he burped loudly and his sumach made a sound, a really loud sound that did not sound good…

"Princess there are five lions. How will we find the rest?" uncle asked and allura held a smirk on her face Allura lead up us to a room and she stood in the middle of it.a blue light was cast down on her.

"King alfor connected the lions to allura's life force, she along is the key to the lion's whereabouts" coran explained. Suddenly many blue glowing orbs floated around us, i smiled softly and looked at each one. Each are coordinated to different areas of the solar system. Incredible! Earth's corridentants readings are so outdated compared to this! It's like saying you're using a tiny phone keyboard to type something when you have a computer available (me 24/7. Forget the tiny phone keyboard. We're too good for that)

"-the lion's choose their pilots" allura stated and i snapped back into reality. "It is a mystical bond and it can not be forced. The quintessence of the paladin must be mirrored by its lion. Together they form something even greater than what science can explain. The black lion is the decisive one, it pilot was a born leader, and in control at all times, someone's who's men will follow without hesitation. that is why you shiro will pilot the black lion. " allura turned to pidge "the green lion has a inquizitive personality. And needs a polit with intellect and daring, pidge, you will pilot the green lion. The blue lion-"

"Whoa whoa, let me guess- takes the most handsome and best pilot of the bunch" lance said in that low voice, flashing a smirk and i elbow him and whispered

"Easy lance, remember i still have shoes on"i giggled as he paled and stood straight.

"The yellow lion, is a caring and gentle. Someone who puts others before him, his heart must be mighty" the yellow hologram of the yellow lion went to hunk "as the leg of voltron, you will lift the team up" hunk looked so scared at that moment.

"The red lion is temperamental, and the most difficult to master. It's more faster and agile than the others, and unstable. It's paladin must rely more on instincts, keith, you will pilot the red lion." keith slowly smirked

"What this guy?" lance said but then he glanced at me "wait, what about opal?"

"Unfortunately, she will not be piloting the lions. But i'm sure she'll be able to commit something for our battle..and forgive me keith i can not find the whereabout to the red lion. There must be something wrong with the castle. After ten thousand years, it might need some work." alura stated and i shrugged and keith nodded.

"Don;t worry they don't call me koranic for nothing…"coran said, brushing his mustache.

Suddenly the holographic lions roared and they all went towards each other, forming there little miny voltron.

"Once the lions unite, they will form voltron. The most powerful warrior ever known" allura stated. And with that, we all scattered, lance with hunk and pidge with uncle. Keith and i were stuck here in the castle as the others went to get there lion's.

"Um...is there anything i can do?" i asked and coran turned to me

"I could use some help cleaning" coran said and i cringed. I don't even clean my own room…

" is there like a working space? A library perhaps"

"There is a one just belows us, you can use it if you wish." allura told me and i nodded

"Thanks…" i say and i headed down.

I lifted the welding helmet that i had on and wiped my brow as i admired my work. I've gotten bored of reading book after book so i just made something. It was a grappling hook but it didn't contain a shooter or a hook. It also was in my bracelets. The rope was very thin, but it was strong. My old bracelet wouldn't have handle this change, so i made new ones. This altean rope and metal was much stronger than earth's. Its properties must have something special for molding it into different the pieces and sizes, so it was a perfect match. and since it's the rope is thin, it can fit into the hollow insides on my bracelets. I've programmed it to go on command, as in if my brain wants it out, it comes out.

"So pidge wasn't lying when he said you're an inventor" said a voice behind me and i turned to see keith leaning on the wall next to the door, staring at me.

"Oh yeah, it's something that i do" i clipped my new bracelet on my wrists and i extended the rope to the old book i've set up about 15 meters away. The rope made it and slices right through it and the rope retracted back into the bracelet. "It worked!"

"Wow..that fit in there? how?" keith asked walking to stand next to me.

"This castle is amazing! I can make so much! I was about to start on another protect. It's like an electric glove for close range combat-"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there opal, you won't even be on the battle so why are making all of this? " keith told me and i shrugged

"When it comes to a point when i have to be, i gotta be ready. After all, life is full of surprises." i said and io release the rope again and it wrapped around my water bottle and dragged it to me, i caught it with my other hand. "Wanna sky?"

Keith nodded and took the water from me and unscrewed the cap. I walked over to where i put my bag and reached to grab it but..nothing was there. My eyes widen and started looking around. Where is it? Iu put it there ten minutes ago! Did i misplace it? No i've never misplaced something. Where is it?! Where is my baby!? It has my scarf and beanie! No! I can't-

"Opal? What's wrong?" keith asked

"My bag! It's gone!" i explained still searching and i stopped when i heard a loud grunt like sound was heard and i looked behind the desk.

Something big and furry was there. It had write for, what looks like brown arrows running along it's back and legs. This creature had not four, but SIX legs! It's tail looked like platypus's tail..it had tiny horns on it's head. The creature's head was in my bag and there was the sound of munching...oh no it got into the snacks!

The creature looked up at me, it's eyes are soo adorable! This must be a sky bison, i remember in one of the books it had a chapter on them. This one must be a baby...I smiled and keith appeared behind me

"What the heck is that thing!?" he yelled and i smiled at the creature

"Hi there little guy," i giggled as i saw bits and crumbs all over the creature's face "so that's why you took my bag.." i hopped over the desk and landed in front of the bison. It sat up and it was about the height of my waist. It smelled my fingers before it jumped on me, licking all over my face, making it slimy but it tickled so i laughed.

"Be careful opal!" keith said and he pulled me away from the creature "it could be dangerous"

"The only danger is that the dangers of hunger" i say and i walked by him back to the creature and pet his head "this boy doesn't want to hurt us, he just wants food.." the creature licked my hand and he nuzzled it. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my scarf and beanie and placed them back on my head and neck.

"You cold or something?" keith asked

"no , why do you ask?"

"You're wearing a hat and scarf...this castle, by what coran said, is 80 degrees..how are you not hot under all of that?" he questioned and i shrugged

"Can't help it, it's always been with this." the creature nudged me again and i laughed

"You need a name…" i say softly as i racked up different names..i stared at the creature and his eyes…

"Oh no, you're not keeping that thing.." keith suddenly said "the last thing we need is to take care of some pet.."

"But he's so innocent and he's a baby, we can't just leave him!" i say and the bison gave the puppy eyes.

"Op, if you're gonna be in battle you gotta toughen up. We can't be distracted by a animal.." keith said not looking at the bison.

"Fine, if you won't let me keep him, then i'll ask allura" i grabbed my bag and zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder, the bison whined, nudging me and i smiled. Apparently there's a word for them to go off flying, yes flying. They can apparently detached themselves from the earth's gravity and sore! I scratched my head before i smiled

"Yip yip!" the bison made a cute noise before he lifted himself from the ground, flying, he flew to circle around me and he pushed my back towards the door "whoa, easy little fella"

I heard keith sigh before he followed us.

"Don't go crying when she saids no…" keith murmured

"Whatever floats your boat.."

I was sitting next to the bison, petting it's fluffy soft fur as he slept. I still haven't picked out a name for him but i'll find that out soon. Pidge and uncle have returned with the green lion and we were currently waiting on lance and hunk...i hope there okay, lance can get a bt cocky when he's behind the wheel and hunk has a weak stomach. but mix those two together, there's gonna a problem…

"Did you figure out a name for him?" pidge asked, coming over and petting the baby bison

"Nope, i'm trying though...i can't just keep calling sky bison that's a mouth full" i say and the bison opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back, showing his stomach, this cutie…

The doors slide open, showing a tired lance and hunk. Hunk was rubbing his head as lance cracked his back. They must have been in battle or crashed….probably the second one.

"You made it" allura congratulated.

"Yeah, just barely!" lance said, popping his shoulder, making a few cracks "that was a nightmare! I felt like hunk!"

"Just imagine how i feel! I am hunk!" hunk exaggerated

"Yeah..we had a tough time too" pidge said, i didn't miss his little smirk as he and uncle shared a knowing look.

"Did you find the red lion yet?" uncle asked

"Allura just loatacted it, there's a bit of good news and bad news" coran said "the good news is that the red lion is nearby"

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that it's on bored with that glara ship aborting aris..oh wait! Good news again, We're aris!" wait, THEY'RE HERE!? CORAN YOU SAID THEY WON'T COME WITHIN DAYS! IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO HOURS!

"They're here!?" uncle asked, voicing everyone's thoughts, or at least mine..

"Yes, it seems my calculations were a bit off" coran said and the bison made a large grunt before he stood up and nudged me protectively. He went in front of me and sat there, i guess i have a cute bodyguard now..suddenly the window opened up a screen and a purple cat person came onto the screen.

"Princess allura, this is commander sendak of the glara empire. I come in behalf of empire zarkon, lord of the known universe" his voice was deep and gravelly "i'm here to confiscate the lions. Turn then over to me, or i will destroy your planet" and with that sendak was off…

"Alright let's not panic" uncle said to all of us

"Not panic!? The scary purple alien guy is driving his war ship here and we only have four lions-" hunk was cut off by pidge

"Technically only three working lions.."

"Right..three working lions, thank you pidge. Three working lions, and a castle that's over 10,000 years old!" hunk exaggerated

"Well actually, 10,600 years old" coran corrected "you see it was built by my grandfather-"

"Yeah yeah whatever,now it's the perfect time to panic" hunk said

"Wait,this castle as a practical barrier we can activate" allura explained and i smiled.

"Girl you already activated my-"

"Lance!"

"The particle barrier won't hold up forever against sendak's cannons, they must have advanced while we spelt.." coran said rubbing his chin

"Panic now?" hunk asked

"No. bwe just gotta figure out our plan of action...and figure it out quickly" uncle ordered

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day" lance suggested and hunk sighed in relief

"I second that, i mean, yes we'v e tried to find all the lions. We gave it the try and we couldn't do we. we can't form voltron..maybe a worm or a snake"hunk said and i rolled my eyes. Hunk, i love ya but..you just...i don't even know...

"Then it's settled" lance said and walked over to allura "allura you ride with me. Someone take the old guy"

"We can't just abandon aris, the glara has taken enough. We can't let them take this" pidge exclaimed

"Okay, if we run then maybe they'll follow us. Just like last they follow us, they'll leave this planet alone, just like back at earth." hunk tried

"They'll destroy this planet and then come after is our only option" keith said

"Here's an option: shut your quizsnack" lance said and allura and coran gasped

"I don't think you're using that word right"

Everyone started arguing about staying or leaving, leaving me and allura, coran and uncle to watch. If you ask me, we should stay. Even if we do run, it'll only be a matter of time until they catch us..and The black lion is still here and it won't be let out until all the lions arrive. If they destroy aria, then they destroy the lion, making voltron nothing more than a memory! We are the hope of future generations, we can't give up...

"ENOUGH!" uncle yelled and i flinched and the other's stopped yelling at each other but turned away from each other with crossed arms, just like children. "Princess allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the glara empire before, you know them better than anyone else...What is your best guess of action?"

"I…..i-i don't know" allura said, bowing her head

"Maybe you're father can help" coran said and i raised a brow. Wasn't king alfor dead? For about 10,000 years…

The bison nudged me again and licked me making me giggle. Coran lead allura out of the room and the others started fighting again.

"OPAL!" lance, hunk pidge and keith yelled in unison and i looked up at them "what do you think? leave or stay?"

I blinked, since when am i a tie-breaker? I'm not the ones who control the lions, i looked at the bison before narrowing my eyes "we stay and fight."

"What?!" lance yelled and he pulled me up and shook my shoulders "are you insane opal! They'll kill us!"

I set his hands off of me and put them back on his sides "honestly, there's no way to get away from them. If we run, they will either catch us, i mean Yes, we've escape last time but by my calculations the chances of us making it out like like again is one out of four! Even if we do escape, they'll find us. It'll only be a matter of time. If we run like cowards-"

"We live and go home?" hunk asked and i shook my head

"The opposite. If we run, they'll get a hold of the black lion. Then there'll be no way to make voltron...no voltron means no way of stopping them no way of stopping them means they'll eventually find earth again and it'll be the end for all of us. The only way we can get them out of here is to make them fallback. Which means we'll have to fight."

They all stared at me for a moment before hunk and lance's eyes fell to the ground ashamed. Keith and pidge as well as uncle stared at me and i shifted my weight onto my other foot, why are they staring? I was just telling what i think…

"Opal is right." a voice said and we all turned to see allura by the door. She had another outfit one and her hair was in a large bun...she looks fabulous. "You five paladins were chosen for a reason. The voltron lions were meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight! And keep fighting until we defeat zarkon..it is our destiny..voltron is the universe's only hope..we are the universe's only hope"

"We're with you princess" uncle said speaking for all.

Allura lead us to a room. Inside was five capsules, each with some kind of suit, each with it's own color, matching the lions.

"You're suits of armor" allura said as the others walked to their suits

"Princess are you sure about this? They aren't the biggest or brightest the universe has the offer" coran whispered but i heard him clearly

"No. but this is the best we got" allura answered

"Alright boys, let's suit up!"

"The bayards are the traditional weapons of the paladins, it takes a distinct shape for each paladin" allura said, placing her palm on a glass lid and it opened showing four bayards handing them to the others, leaving uncle with nothing. Hunk got a yellow bazuka awesome! Lance got a shotgun, keith got a sword and shield and pidge got a cute dagger

"Aww you got a cute little bayard" lance cooed by pidge shocked him with his bayard.

"Yeah it is pretty cute"pidge chuckled

"Shiro, i'm afraid you're bayard was lost with it's paladin.." allura said to uncle sadly

"It's okay, i guess i'll have to make due" uncle told her and allura lead us back up to the cockpit.

"You paladins will need to get the red lion from there ship" allura stated as she pulled up a diagram of the glara ship

"That's a big ship, how are we gonna find it?" keith asked

"Well it's not a matter of we, it's a matter of you" pidge corrected

"Pidge is right. Once we're in you'll be able to feel where the lion is" hunk explained

"Yeah, remember the energy you felt back in the desert?" lance asked.

"Yeah, you made fun of me for that" keith reminded him

"Uh-huh and i don't regret that but it's like that mumbo-jumbo" lance told him smugly

"Keith, you must remember that the red lion is extremely 'll have to earn its respect" keith nodded at allura's words

"Alright here's our plan of attack.."

I watched as i saw the three lions fly off towards the ship. I hope they'll be okay, i can't lose them...i already lost one of them to aliens and found him again..i'm not letting that happen again..

The bison nudged me again and i stroked the fur on his head

"I know you're worried for them" i jumped and turned to see allura behind me. She had a faint smile on her face and she stepped beside me

"What gave it away?" i asked sarassicly "my friends going out into battle with the chances of death more than 80%? Or the fact that they might get captured and voltron will be gone?"

"I understand that you want to be with them on this." allura said and i looked down "lance did seem a little sad that you weren't a paladin, as did hunk and pidge.."

"For as long as i can remember, it's always been the four of us..."

"I take it you all were close?" 

"Yeah, it first started out with two,then three then four...lance was our joker, hunk was our loveable teddy bear, pidge the tech genius and me?...i was just there, keeping them together and keeping them safe." i sighed and blew at my bangs "i guess i need time to adjust to this change…"

"I understand. My old friend, lia, and i were the best of friends. We've done everything together whenever we could. I don't remember a single day without her..of course, there was a day before the war, where she chose a path i couldn't follow in...she became a criminal.." i froze at the word, my heart speeding up a little as allura spoke, her words carrying a bit of hatred and sadness " she started off crimes, robbing and hurting and we've lost touch...but then, she found me..she was a mess..she told me how much she realized how much she still needed me, how much she regretted her choice..how much she wanted me in her life to help guide her.." allura's blue eyes looked at me "and i don't have a doubt that you will still be there to help your friends, paladins or not"

I stared at her for a moment before slowly smiling. "Thank you allura.."

The bison made a grunting sound and it nudged me and allura affectionately

"Have you come up for name for him?" allura asked

"Huh, i've been trying…" i say and i knelt down next to the bison, which licked my head, making my beanie fall "but nothing comes to…" i stared at the creature before me, it stared right back and i smiled, eyes beaming "appa."

"What?"

"His name, is appa."

"Is that a common earth name?" allura asked

"Nope, but his name is now appa." i say and appa licked me again and i giggled, he moved forward and i laid down and he climbed ontop of me, licking all over my face like a dog.

"I think he likes it" allura said smiling and i laughed. Appa..what a great name for a great bison.

Mission accomplished! They got the red lion and they are currently getting the black lions out of it's hanger. I was back in my little work shop with appa sleeping next to me peacefully. I blew my hair out of the way and pulled back the tweezer. Perfect, the glove is complete! I've finally done my eclectic glove! It was brown with golden highlights. It worked like a normal leather shiny glove that bikers would use, or what keith has but actually has the fingers so i can put my grabbling bracelets on my wrists and the rope won't be stopped by anything. The idea came from a genius from long before king alfor or voltron, the genius travelled so far and had even freed a colony from segregation! He was a genius in science and math, there wasn't much about him but his diary was stored down in the library so i took a look at it, he had a ton of ideas, all were great! He made his own language! The electric glove was one of the latest ideas he had before he passed, his name was lahema.

Like my bracelet, the glove can active with brainwaves and send out an electric shock as much as 10,000 amps!, that's enough to take down 100 humans! I wonder how much it would take to take out a glara alien...sadly i could only find one glove so, i'll just have to use my left arm.

My prideful manner was cut short when i heard alarms blaring into the room and a screen popped on the wall to the right of me

"Sendak has entered the atmosphere! We need voltron now!" allura yelled and i narrowed my eyes and hopped off my spinny chair and ran up to the cockpit, The particle barrier was up and taking the hits, a large purple ray shot right at us, hitting the barrier hard. causing an intense earthquake to shake the whole place. I sense about 7.4 magnitude at most if it caused the far sides of the place to rumble to the point where there are cracks all over the ground.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast! Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenceless!" coran said

"We can give you cover with the castle's defenses, but you have to form voltron now!" allura ordered at the others i looked out the window to see uncle and the others fighting the gaara's defences. "Quickly paladins, our energy levels are getting low!"

I looked down at my glove...if this baby can make enough energy to destroy one hundred people..then can it repower the defences just enough to buys them sometime?

"Coran, i have an idea!" i said and allura and coran looked at me

"What is it?"

"My glove. It can give 10,000 amps of electricity. More than enough to shock someone down, would that be enough to bring our numbers up?" i asked and coran rubbed his chin

"We can give it a try, it is possible. Hurry, we must move quickly" coran said and he lead me down to the particular room, there were flashing lights of red as allura lost energy. "Here, use your glove on this." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where we're in front of a large door. "This is where allura's powers are heading, if you power this up, then the defences will grow."

I nodded and put my left hand on the ground and focused. The glove glowed bright blue as the electricity flowed through it and out. I directed it to the door and it coursed through it and allura appeared on the screen, appearing tired.

"It's working! The defendants are getting strong-" there was suddenly a large shake and i fell out of my position and my glove turned off immediately as i hit my head hard on the steel floor and coran fell flat on his face. "THE BARRIER! IT'S DOWN!"

My vision was blurry, i could only make out blobs of colors and little shapes. My hearing was ringing and i could only hear a bit

"..al….you..me..continue…your friends.." that was all i heard. I kept blinking as i sat up and held my head. My friends? My- oh..OH QUIZNACK MY FRIENDS!? UNCLE! ARE THEY OKAY!?

"Brace yourselves!" allura shouted as i clenched my teeth ready for another quake but..it never came. Coran ran back to the cockpit as i just walked, using the wall for support since my head feels like it just got off a racing track.

"What's goin-" my eyes widen once i saw what's on the screen "holy baby jesus.."

There, standing in the smoke. Was the one and only voltron! Even from here, i can hear them all cheering. My smile grew when i saw them take out the cannon of the ship and ripped it off. Keith's lion hand seemed to have produced a ray that cause a large explosion that made the ship go down. They won!

Voltron disbanded and the lions flew back down here, coran and allura ran down to greet them as i walked, appa next to me. I guess he woke up from his nap..after freaking three earthquakes..

"Good work paladins!" allura cheered

"Thanks pretty lady" lance thanked as he took off his helmet,looking around as if searching for someone

"We did it" uncle said smiling

"Heck yeah we did" keith said smiling, more than relieved.

"But how did we do it?"

"Well i was just screaming the whole time, maybe that did it" hunk said a slight smirk on his face...hunk don't get cocky, i saw you yell 'combine' after you practically tackled the side of red…

Pidge put back on his glasses, his honey eyes casted down and i frowned. What's up with him? This was a happy moment...was there something wrong? Uncle placed a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at him

"We're not stopping till we find your brother and father" uncle said and my frown became more flat "no matter where they are" pidge slowly smiled, a look of determination flashing in his features.

"We won the battle but not the war" allura said "i'm afraid zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions" 

"I'm glad you paladins knew what you're doing. Because you'll have to form voltron, again and again and again" coran told

"Totally" hunk said but then he seemed to have fully processed what coran had said "wait what?"

"We barely survived forming voltron this one time" lance said in a whiny tone and i giggled silently and his head snappy to me "MY CHILD!" he yelled and he zoomed to me and hugged me tightly, nearly crushing me as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Ugh! Lance! Too tight! Let me go! Room..getting darker…" i say and lance put down on my feet and flashed a smile

"Did you see that!? We just formed voltron! We just did that" lance cheered and i smiled.

"Yep i saw, be surprised if i didn't"

"Ho oh, and that was only one ship, wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of ships!" coran laughed. Um i'm sorry but that's not a laughing matter...oh well.. "It's not gonna be easy being the defenders of the universe"

Everyone's expressions went into shock as they processed the words. I stared at each one of them. My best friends, my uncle, and keith..are the hope for our home..they'll need some time but i have no doubt, with that performance, they will make it..and make it together..

"defenders of the universe huh? that's got a nice ring to it"


	4. Chapter 4:voltron and books

_"Daddy?" asked a soft childish voice_

 _"Yes my dear?"_

 _"Is there a love joy and love sorrow? And why do you always play the second one?" the child's voice asked again_

 _"Because sometimes it doesn't make the pain as bad"_

I woke up sweating as alarms blared into my workshop. On the floor were books and in front of me was lahema's diary. Appa woke up too and he fell out of the makeshift bed i've prepared for him.

"EVERYONE UP! ZARKON'S ATTACK!" allura yelled over the intercom and i growled. I stood and quickly grabbed my glove, appa followed me but i stopped and pointed back on the bed

"appa, stay!" i said and appa sat down as i ran. It's like 5:00 in the morning! Don't the glara ever sleep?!

"THE CASTLE IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED! GO! GO! WE NEED VOLTRON NOW!" allura yelled. What about the barrier? Shouldn't it have been up already? I thought i reprogrammed it to withstand more.. "HURRY WE CAN NOT SURVIVE MUCH LONGER"

I made it to the cockpit, ready anything to attack. I entered but i paused and frowned. No fighters, no ships, no glara soldiers, nothing..just coran showing very very poor acting skills...

"OH NO! ALLURA IS DEAD!" coran said in a horrible acting voice "HER HEAD FELL OFF. OH WAIT, HER SEVERED HEAD IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME. WHAT IS IT ALLURA'S HEAD!?"

Allura seemed to have finally spotted me, keith, idge and uncle as well as hunk were standing right beside me. Uncle was the only one in his suit, pidge must have just woken up as did hunk since he was still in his pj's...wait, how did he get those so quick?

"Coran?"

"Yes princess?" coran said still with the bad act

"It's over" allura said and she looked at all of us

"Oh i know. If only voltron has be for-orm! Times up!" coran yelled and he threw the microphone behind him quickly

"I'm guess this wasn't an actual attack?' asked uncle

"And it's a good thing it wasn't! Because it took you..coran?" allura said, looking at the mustache man

"75 degrees" wait what? "Oh wait, that is a meat thermometer." coran chuckled

"However long it was, it was too long. You all must be always be alert and ready to battle zarkon. Look at you! Only shiro is in uniform and opal brought her glove! And she isn't even a paladin! Keith, pidge, hunk! Where are you're bayards?and where's lance?" Allura complained and as if on cue, lance came into the room. He wore a blue robe with what looks like fluffy lion slippers. If you ask me, he looked like on of those spoiled rich kids...okay where are they getting these! seriously did i miss something?

"hey everyone, what's going on?" he asked, looking pretty satisfied.

"Coran and i have been up for hours getting the castle back in shape, and need to run a test on the castle's alarms and decided to test you all as well. Guess who failed?" ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping chamber...

"Hey. you guys were asleep for ten thousand years, mna. Monday night, i was on earth, now i've flown a giant cat in space, fought some evil alien named zarkon, and eaten some weird space goo in a weird castle by...um?..what day is today?" hunk complained before rubbing his head.

"The third quintet of the squatolent movement; hump day!" coran answered smiling

"Yeah that"

"You must understand the stakes of our mission" allura said "over the last ten thousand years, we've received millions of beckons from the following locations. All distress calls, so our best guess that zarkon has concerned almost all of the universe.." allura had popped up the map of the known planets and a ton of them turned red with so little still blue..allura swiped them to go to a part where it was still all blue "earth is here, and an attack is more than likely"

"Oh no.."

"Exactly, our mission is to free all those planets" allura stated as the planets disappeared "coran and i are getting the castle ready to leave paris and by that time, you must be able to form voltron willingly so we can finally defeat zarkon"

"The princess is right, let's get to our lions and start training." uncle ordered and pidge looked at him

"Wait, i wanna talk to the prisoners we rescued from the glara ship" pidge told

"Negative number five" coran said, number five? What is this? Kids next door? "The prisoners will have to stay in the pod until further notice":

"That's right, now get to you're lions paladins" allura ordered and the others nodded before going to their lions, i sat in one of the chairs, my hand holding my cheek as allura spoke to the others through a mic "feel the bond with your loins and your fellow paladins until five become one and you form voltron"

I reached into my shirt and pulled out my kunai knife and spun it in my finger boredly. The front door opened and appa walked in, carrying many books on his back, he was flying all in the air and he landed next to me, nudging my hand before he bounced the books off and in front of me. There were countless hand written journals and stories/legends and i picked up a light brown colored one. ' The Cave of the Two lovers' was the title...meh, why not?

Sometime later, i'm pretty sure appa crashed somewhere in the lab because i heard a loud crash and coran yell about something about a luberquiness? I don't know i wasn't paying attention, instead i was focused on the book, i'm at chapter 7 and boy i got into it. I was early at the end of it when allura's hand gently pushed the book down

"Opal, would you mind doing me a favor?" she asked

"Oh no, go ahead and shoot" i said, smiling

"Well i need to run a test on the defences and since the paladins are having trouble with voltron. I was wondering if you could see to it that the defences get them to form voltron" allura said "it may seem cruel to them but it may help"

Hmmm...i am a fan of testing things...i weighed my options. There's a 65% chance of the others hating me for about a week of course there is a 35% chance this actually works..but they can still hate me for this...but ⅘ of them don't hold grudges for long if i give them food..the only odd ball is keith but i'm sure i can get through him..QUIZSNACK IT!

A screen popped out in front of me with the corrodent grid of the perminitre. as well as handles and a keyboard with a lot of buttons. She hadned me an ear piece and i placed it on, Allura smiled as i put up the particle barrier as she spoke to the team

"Sorry to interrupt, but i think we may be able to help. Yesterday you couldn't form voltron until you were in the heat of battle" the other started murmuring in agreement "perfect, because we need to run a test in all of the castle's defences. This should work. opal ! now!"

I started to press random buttons with my left hands as i guided the handles with my right, causing mass amounts of shooting to go and target towards the lions.

"ALLURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" keith yelled over the mic

"Running a test, and i'm not the one firing, opal is but that's not important. This should inspire you, let fear be your guide! Form voltron!" allura answered

"Wait!? Opal is the one firing! She's too nice for that!" hunk yelled

"Hehe, oooh! I see a ray shooter!" i laughed and i heard lance and pidge gasp

"OPAL! CHILL! DON'T DO IT!" yelled pidge

"Opal! I swear if you don't stop that i will take your bag away!" lance threatened and i paused before smirking evilly

"It's funny how you threaten someone who can shoot you down" i saw and pressed the button, seeing a large ray to them.

"Forget this! I'm heading back to the castle!" lance said and on the grid it shows he was getting close. Not on my watch...

"Please stop! Have mercy on us!" hunk pleaded

"You think zarkon will have mercy on you?"he's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!" allura shot back and she nodded at me and i started firing at hunk as well. "Opal, don't stop until they formed voltron" i nodded as she walked out.

"Opal, please stop this! We can't form voltron this way!" uncle called and i frowned but continued

"Sorry guys, but the princess gets what she wants."

"Please!" hunk yelled "i'm gonna barf! AGAIN!"

"Opal! Enough!" yelled keith as he shot at the barrier and i shoot at him, i hit his side and he crashed into pidge.

"DOUBLE KILL!" I yelled laughing, this is actually pretty fun!

"OPAL! PLEASE! IF YOU STOP KNOW I'LL GIVE YOU-"

"Give me what?" i said and i stop firing.

"Um...i'll um..." lance stammhered

"Give you a week's worth of books?" pidge suggested

"New ideas for game with appa?" keith asked

"New tools?" uncle gambled

"We'll give you..uh FOOD!?" hunk yelled and i frowned and aims the ray

"I'm gonna need more than that boys..."

"You did it! You've formed voltron!" allura said as she walked into the lounge where the others and i were. Hunk was trying to keep appa from flying off on his own again, lance was giving me a neck massage. Pidge and keith were just sitting around lazily...i don't know where uncle went.

"No. opal stopped firing and the particle barrier went down on it's own so we came in" keith replied, not caring.

"What?" allura asked, a tick mark forming on her head and her gaze snapped to me "opal! I told you-"

"If you ask me, i did got them to work together to get me to stop trying to shot them down..after they agreed to be my slaves for the rest of the week" i laughed and the princess frowned "and it's not like i could have continued, coran shut off the blasters"

"Oh right, i forgot to tell you, i need to stop the defences to check on the fire suppressors" coran apologised

"What are you guys doing? We're not taking a break" uncle said, walking into the room

"Shiro is right, you all should be training" allura yelled

"Ugh! We have been training! When do we go back to earth?" hunk asked as he attempting to catch appa but the bison just flew out of his reach

"I'm not going back until i find my family" pidge said firmly

"Guys, there won't be an earth unless we figure out how to fight zarkon" uncle told everyone

"How can we fight? We can even figure out how to form voltron!" lance snapped, stopping his actions.

"Well i'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side by side. They were like a pack of telomeres, linked by the ear" coran explained, pulling his pointy ear slightly and i smiled slightly. Oh yeah, the legend of voltron! That was a good book, good thing the past red paladin was a writer.

"Yeah that not us" lance said, laying down on the couch

"During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that can only get to you so far. You'll have to be a real team to be able to form voltron and defeat zarkon." coran said "you should try working out in the training deck"

Wait, training deck?

I was reading Idaina chishiki's diary that was kept in the altean library, appa was sleeping on his back with my blanket over him. Idaina chishiki, which by my translations is 'great knowlegde' in japanese on earth, lived 4,400,341 years ago in a planet called Nuklinina, where from his description was a place detached from worldly concerns, This chapter seemed to be more...intangible...than the others, it seems idaina chishiki's was a monk like his teachers before him. He seemed in tuned with the normal basic elements, as in wind, fire, earth and water..very in tuned.

 _'Water is the element of change. These people who possess the gift of water have the ability to adapt to anything. They can have a great sense of community and love that holds them together from anything. But just like a storm, they can get easily angered when there is a shift in their balance._

 _Earth is the element of substance; the people with this spirit can be very diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. They understand when to wait, and when to strike an opponent in combat and be able to hold there own for long amounts of time._

 _Fire is the element of power, the spiritual person with fire have desire and will. And the energy and drive to receive what they want. They hold a burning passion for what they love and like fire, can produce the warmth that is needed when the environment around them turn cold._

 _Air is the element of freedom. Like my people, the air spirits learned to detach themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace within themselves and found freedom. Once they meet resistance, they must be able to turn back and find a new way in a moments notices. One must let go of their fear and flow with the winds of change and chance._

 _It is very important to take the wisdom for all places, for if we only have one, it becomes rigid and stale'_

I can't believe this kind of information was kept hidden from humans for so long, this kind of stuff can work wonders for all of humanity!

"Opal! Time for dinner!" Coran called through the intercom and i huffed but closed the book and put it in my bag as i stood up and fixed my beanie before walking up. Once there, the boys were...chained together by their wrists and feeding each other?

Okay, did i hit my head or something while i was reading?

"Oh, opal, just in time. Sit sit, i made dinner. It's great for the mind, helps focus more" coran declared and i smiled

"Thank you" i said and i sat down.

Hunk pulled on his wrists and then glared at coran "coran i want you to think about this."

"Oh this one is a classic, you get to feed each other. Like a pack of yellmores!" coran said smiling and i saw the others growling at each other...oh boy..

Me and allura as well as coran were eating peacefully as the others were..having troubles.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Ew!"

"Aw nice you defiled my food goo"

"It's you're fault"

Oh baby juice i please ask for forgiveness for whatever i did to be hearing this mess...

"Do you earthlings ever stop complaining?" allura asked with passive aggression

"Can't you just give us a break, everyone has been working really hard today" uncle stated and i nodded, it is true, this is hardest i've seen as a bonding effort i've seen in awhile..

"Yeah, we're not some prisoners you could toy with like-" keith started

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" lance finished

"Yes! Thank you!" keith said, looking at lance

"You do not yell at the princess!" coran yelled at the others and i slid down my chair...i do not exist anymore..

"Oh the princess of what?! We're the only ones here and she ca-"

 _SPLAT!_

There was green food goo on pidge's face and i looked over to see it was allura who launched it from her spoon. Oh quiznack no!

Keith and i exchange glances before flinging our goo at the princess but coran blocked it and flung his own goo at us.

"Ah men! Food fight!" hunk called and he stuffed his face in the goo and used his mouth a a spray. That's when all hell broke lose and i hopped over the table to get near the boys as allura and coran started firing back. The was an intense food fight, i feel like i'm back at the garrison! But with more fun!

Soon enough, the goo was gone and the whole place was a mess! We were covered in the goo and parts of my hair was out of place, we all looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"ENOUGH!" yelled allura "do you realize what you're doing?...you're finally working together as one!"

"She's right!" keith realized

"I gotta admit, i don't fully hate you right now" lance said directing his comment at keith

"You guys thinking what i'm thinking?" hunk asked

"LET'S GO FORM VOLTRON!" uncle announced and the others agreed immediately until..

"Well actually i was thinking desert but-yeah! Let's form voltron!" hunk said, raising his hands in the air but that seemed to throw the others off balance and they all fell.

They did it! They formed voltron willingly without any problems!

"I told you i'd get them to do it" allura said, smiling up at the robot warrior "they just needed a common enemy"

"It's true, like the old probert says 'a man can be driven to anything if a beautiful women really, really mean to him'" coran said proudly and i stared at him. The what said what?!

"We did it!" lance cheered throwing his fists in the air "i don't know if i'll be able to sleep tonight, i'm so pumped!"

"Not me, the moment my head hits the pillow, it's lights out" keith said

"I just want you all to know, the moment we're in voltron, we're brothers man!" hunk said sounding emotional as he hugged both keith and lance, lance smiled as keith looked uncomfortable. "Like we're totally connected!no secrets, no nothing. Brothers all the way"

"Jeep forces mess with your head a little bit?" keith said jokingly

"Yeah a little bit, i- i don't know, it's been a ruff few days..." hunk answered and i smiled before yawning a bit.

I saw lance smile at me and i waved a bit before going down to my workshop. Those studies aren't gonna finish themselves...

In all, today was a great day!


	5. Chapter 5: my uncle did what!

I was reading 'The Cave of the Two Lovers' again in the infirmary, waiting for the prisoners to wake up. Appa was next to me, chewing on an old rope that he found in my shop...he seemed to be enjoying that. I've read over the prisoners numbers and they seemed to be in good health as they can. They should be waking up in a few hours at most and i've prepared some blankets and hot jasmine tea for them for when they wake up, i hope they like tea...

The door opened and pidge walked in, he looked over at me and sat down to the left of me

"How long until there up?" he asked and i looked up from my book

"By my knowledge, they should be up in a hour or less. Shouldn't be long now" i answered and he nodded, his eyes scanning each prisoner.

"Do you think they know my brother or dad?" he suddenly asked and i paused. Would they know? Well it is possible..but this is such a small group. The chances are 1 out of 20

"Maybe, but let's hold off the questions, who knows what they can be feeling" the front doors opened again

"Your as unease as me" uncle joked

"These aliens might know something about my family, they have too" pidge explained

"I hope so" uncle said

"They recognized you didn't they, they called you champian..what does that mean?" pidge asked and i raised a brow, champion? what , the glara have an olympics?

"I don't know, my head is still pretty scrambled...but by the looks of them, i'm not sure if i wanna find you" uncle said, his gaze shifting me pidge to me when he said 'head is still pretty scrambled' what? Do i have something on my face?

One of the chambers let out a hiss of air before it opened, showing an alien man with four arms and grey hair, he let out a puff of air before he staggered forward nearly fell but i caught him by the rope from my grappling bracelet. He was set on the steps and he stared at uncle then glanced at us

"You've freed us..." he whispered, his voice raspy and he stared at his hands as if expecting something to be there "the champion has freed us..."

"What am i? Chopped liver?" pidge asked and i shrugged. Suddenly alarms blared all over the castle, the lights flashing red.

"What's going on?!" uncle asked firmly and i made a beeline to the panel, i opened a monitor that showed the front lawn. I saw something scurry to a rock and i zoomed in, pidge and uncle behind me. Something popped out and my eyes widen

It...it's KAWAII!

"What the heck is that thing?" asked pidge,fixing his glasses as he stared at the little cutie. The new creature seemed to be small, even smaller than pidge! He had a sort of sword in his hands, it looked like the size of him!

"I think it's an arusion." i say and uncle looked at me

"A what?"

"An arusion, allura did they this planet did have other living things on it, like the sky bison. So this little guy must be part of the arusion tribe..." i say

"Where do you get all this stuff?" pidge asked

"Allura and these books..there really a boss compare to earth" i smiled when i saw coran, allura, keith, lance and hunk walk out there and walked towards the arusion.

"Well they'll deal with that.." pidge said and he turned to the alien, who was still processing this " have you seen my brother matt? He looks like me"

"Pidge, easy..." i tell him as appa came towards me and a blanket on his back and the tea pot being carried gently by his tail, i grabbed the blankets first and wrapped it around the laein man and gently poured the te into a cup and pasted it to the prisoner, who was cautious "it's tea, its traditional back in our home planet"

The alien looked still cautious but took the cup, just as he did, the other pods opened and i had to each different prisoners with uncle helping. Appa flying back and forth with blankets and cups.

"How long have you been zarkon's prisoners?" pidge asked gently

"Some for years, decades perhaps" the alien respond "it's hard to tell. Time becomes a blur"

"Then you've probably seen my family! Sam and matt holt" wait, isn't pidge's last name gunderson? The holt family only had one boy and the other a girl...i closely looked at pidge, he looks really really close to katie holt for a boy...mmmmhm...

"I never knew their names" the alien started, cutting my train of thought, glancing at uncle "but i do remember the other two earthlings arriving with the champion"

"Champian? Why do you keep calling me that?" questioned uncle

"You really don't remember?" the alien asked "unbelieveable, you were a legendary gladiator, undefeated in the ring. You alone have defeated an infamous gladiator, known as myxacks. That was the day you earned the name champion"

My uncle defeating a gladiator? Alone?...uncle won't hurt a fly...but giant evil space ships are now an accepted.

"I was there" the alien continued "as was the young earthling. We were all prisoners, forced to fight for the entertainment of zarkon. That day he was set to fight myxacks, a veil beast that was thought to never be defeated. Death was awaiting us all...this match was the first for us to fight. But fate had other plans...you were so thirsty for blood...you attacked your fellow earthling"

"You attacked my brother?!WHY?!" Pidge yelled in anger. My uncle attacked matthew holt? His own friend?! Nononononononono...no! I think someone hit his head because shiro never hurts his own friends, he wouldn't do t on purpose...there has to be a reason!

"No.." Uncle said in disbelief "it can't be true"

"I was there, we all were there." the alien concluded

"After my brother was injured, where was he taken?" pidge asked urgently

"I know not..."

"I don't believe it. There's gotta be more to this story..i couldn't have hurt my friend." uncle's face became a bit more calm, despite the fact that he was being accused of harm "wait..that ship we were on crashed landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners, some information"

"I'm coming with you" pidge said, running after uncle as he stared at run away.

Once out of earshot, i turned to the prisoner.

"How could my uncle do that? To his own teammate! There's gotta be a reason.." i tell him and he stared at me

"You are his niece?" he asked and i rolled my eyes "you look nothing alike"

"I got my looked from my father and your champion's sister is my mother..but that's not important! How could my uncle hurt anyone, for as long as i can remember, my uncle never was the one to fight until it's _EXTREMELY_ necessary why would he pick a fight with matt!?" i tell him, my glove starting to become bright blue. How can he say that! Uncle tatashi would never do that! abusrd! The alien kept staring at me, preferably my glove.

"You said we're in altea...correct?"

I paused, why did he need to ask that? What does that have to do with anything?!

"Yes why?"

"From what little research i can make back in my home..planet altea's power comes from it's that is made with altea materials and you're an earthling correct" he asked and i scowled, why was he asking me this when he just accused my uncle about hurting someone, might as well accuse him for murder..oh please god no, i take that back.

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"You mean you don't know.." he asked "you're family has seemed to not know all about it's self"

My bracelet rope wrapped around him and i pulled him towards me. When he was in arm's reach, i grabbed his shirt and pulled his close, my glove glowing and ready to electrocuted.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me or my family! How dare you come here and say those horrible things!" I hissed and i threw him back to where he was sitting and i walked closer to him and jabbed a finger with my hand "maybe i forgot to mention something, watch where you step...and if you know what's good for you. You'll stay quiet about this whole conversation" i turned to the rest "that goes for all of you!"

They all seem pretty terrified and they all nodded quickly. I exhaled from my nose slowly, and i sighed. Okay, that was a bit over the top...i turned back to the man who i grew, he was staring at me as if expecting it. But he still seemed scared. Looks, i like him just fine don't get me wrong. But growing up, On my side of the world, if you ever step out of line, you're gonna regret it. He brought my family into this, well he already assaulted my uncle..he already dug your grave..

"You are special" another alien spoke, this one blue and white skin with yellow eyes. I turned my head to him. Special? Since when am i special? " you're density is close behind you..if you do not know it, i can assure you, you will learn in time.."

Appa, who was flying in the air near me, nudged my shoulder and he held out a tiny ball that i made for him out of old blankets and fuzz balls. I grabbed it and threw it, and he chased it happily. Know what? What was he talking about..i sighed but grabbed the teapot..

"I'm going to go make more tea..sit tight.."

"Team come in we need backup!" uncle's voice rang into my earpiece and i stopped pouring tea into a cup.

"Shiro?" me and allura asked in unison through our mics and i set the tea pot down on the floor gently

"Where is everyone?!" uncle called and just as he said that, there was a loud rumble on the ground and the prisoners gasped. With a scowl, i ran to the cockpit. I opened up a scanner of the black and green lions. 68 degress west, 84 degrees north was there known area. I opened another screen and there's something big heading there way! It seemed to be a glara pod ship..this can't be good..there was suddenly an explosion and i looked out the window to see a big cloud of dirt and dust in the distance. Oh god no..

"SHIRO! PIDGE!" i yelled and i zoomed into their known location and opened a window to see what happened through the black lion's eyes...oh thank baby jesus their okay..

"Opal! What happened!" keith said as he and the others arrived to get there lions

"Some kind of creature from zarkon arrived into shiro's and pidge's location and it's from zarkon and it's gonna kill them if the others don't' hurry up! I just programmed the coordinates to you're lions boys!" i started fast and quick with one breath.

"Thanks op!" lance said and i smiled

"GO GET THEM!"

I was preparing a pod for the prisoners, set to deliver each one to their homes safely. The others have returned from saving the arussian village and apparently from lance, they were possibly suicidal...well that's new..i also added some defences to their pod so if glara find them, they'll be able to fight long enough to get out of there..

"Good luck out there" lance said and the alien man that i threw bowed his head

"Thank you all for everything, we never dreamed of seeing our families again, but you've given us hope" he said and he glanced at me and i huffed. "You've gave the universe hope"

I worked on a new weapon in my lab, appa sleeping peacefully next to me. My heart just wasn't into it..my mind kept going back to my time back at earth and my little outburst at that old alien...i haven't done that in a long time.

 _" you're density is close behind you..if you do not know it, i can assure you, you will learn in time.."_

What does that even mean? Why does it sound so familiar?...

"Hey, opal?" called a voice and i turned to see uncle standing in front of the lab door

"Oh hey shiro..how's it going..?" i asked and he smiled lightly

"Well pidge isn't mad at me anymore and i'm still alive so i'm good" his smile fell "are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be?" i asked, tilting my head to the side

"Because..when we were talking about the glara fight and me hurting matt..you looked ready to attack him right there..are you sure you're okay?" uncle asked gently, coming to my desk and leaning against it. I couldn't meet his eyes so i just focuses down

"Yeah...just couldn't believe it...i mean, how can someone like you hurt your own friend and teammate..it doesn't sound or seems like you at all"

"I did it to protect him..my memory came back on the event and i only did it so he wouldn't have to fight.." uncle said and i looked up at him

"Now that sounds like you" i say, a small smile appearing " you always put others before yourself and finding a way around problems..."

Uncle looked at me then at my scarf.

"I like your scarf.." he said suddenly

"Oh thanks..it was a gift" i said, my hand messing around with the tassel of it.

"Yeah, i knew someone who had the same kind. she always wore it, never spent a day without it, even in summer" he laughs gently and i frowned. Yeah...she did..

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" i say and put up a smile "i just remembered that i left the rest of my tools in my room..i'm just gonna go get them"

"Oh..okay" uncle said and i stood up and was about to leave the room when uncle called "oh and allura is throwing a party with the arussians to say goodbye before we leave.."

"Got it!"


	6. Chapter 6: homesickness and glara

"The monster fell from the sky. It was an epic battle, but voltron was victorious!" the leader of the arussions cheered as some of his subjects played a show. One of them threw a ball at other which was representing voltron and 'voltron' fell "i said voltron was victorious!" 'voltron' got up and the 'monster' fell.

"Thank you, for that wonderful display" allura said and she turned to the crowd "it saddens me that we must go, but we must continue our battle with zarkon. And spread peace throughout the universe" allura hands the chief a small device "with this, you'll be able to contact us whenever you need it"

"HORAH!" the chief cheered and his subjects raised their cups to it.

"You know we need that" hunk said as he, me lance and keith were huddled in a small group

"Ned what?"

"A cheer! A team cheer!"

"Oh okay...how about...i say volt and you say tron. Volt?" lance said

"Um...voltron?" keith said not getting it

"No no no, the cheer provides the instructions. I say volt and you say.." lance said, gesturing to finish the word

"Voltron?" keith said in a confused tone. He looked kinda adorable with that face he made...confused keith is adorable keith..

"We'll work on it later.." lance told as he took of sip of his drink, almost immediately, he threw it back down on his cup, turning to coran who was standing nearby "coran,what is this? It's disgusting!"

"Oh this is until, nectar of the gods." coran stated casually

"Tastes like hotdog water and feet"

"Yeah, it makes a great hair tonic as well" coran said and he splashed some on his mustache, making it a bit bigger and puffer...so, he served us a hair product

I think that broke lance. He seemed to go stiff and he even fell when keith poked him but i grabbed him by the arm with my rope and pulled him back up standing..

"Well..that happened"hunk said

"Yep.."

Keith grabbed a cup of a tray with the same liquid "maybe it's not that bad..." he mumbled before he tried it for himself. Like lance, he was disgusted and he did a spit take on hunk.

"AH! MY EYES!" hunk yelled and he took his hands off his face. Showing that on his eyes were marshmallows making us all burst out laughing. Lance seemed to snap out of his state and look down at his cup that somehow still stayed in his hands

"I guess we should get used to this space juice" lance mumbled "who knows when we'll get home"

"Yeah, you know, if ever" hunk said nonchalantly

"What do you mean?" lance asked

"Well if this zarkin guy has been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you it'll take for us to fix it? You know if we live" hunk explained

'Right that.." lance said, looking down.

"Hey what are the chances we land on a nacho planet..opal?"

"5 out of million"

"Well, there's only one planet where there'll be a beach, pizza shack looking over the waves and garlic knots and..mom's hugs.." lance said trailing off at the end and he looked like he was tearing up. "I'm sorry, i think this juice is getting to me..i gotta go" with that lance left without a word.

Lance's pov:

"Mind if i join you?" asked a voice and i turned to see opal behind me, i felt my heart flutter a bit at the sight of her but i kept frowning

"op, how far are we from earth?" i asked

"I have no idea..well the lion got us to kerbus under a few seconds and it usually takes our ships months to get there so i'd say.." she bit her lip and i felt my heart flutter again, she is adorable like that "about 9.940 million miles away..with earth tech" man..we are really, really far from home

"Op have you ever noticed how far the planets are?" i asked

"Well yeah that's the first thing anyone can tell, even toddlers."

"Yeah but i mean, they're really really far away .." i say, standing up and heading towards the window "like say earth..it's so far, i can't even see it. The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass i-i can't see any of it" i used to play in that ocean all the time during the summer, that was fun..and i would play football with my brothers and cousins on that grass whenever we could..

A small hand was set on my shoulder and i looked over to see opal standing next to me

"You're not the only one who misses earth" she said gently and she looked out in the stars "i left a lot of things behind that make me feel at home.." her other hand went to her scarf tassel " i miss going into town and seeing all my friends, i miss australia, i miss my family.." her eyes were casting down "and i miss my old home.."

"I get that we're supposed to be brave paladins and defenders of the universe or whatever, but honestly..i just wanna go home" i say as i look down...i bet everyone wants to go home...

I suddenly felt something wrap around me and something warm pressing gently against my chest. I looked down to see opal's head there, i wrapped my arms around her waist and i rested my chin on her head. She smelled like vanilla.

 _I was younger than you are now_

 _When I was given my first command_

 _I led my men straight into a massacre_

 _I witnessed their deaths firsthand_

 _I made every mistake_

 _I felt the shame rise in me_

 _And even now I lie awake_

 _Knowing history has its eyes on me_

 _Whoa..._

 _Whoa..._

 _Whoa..._

 _Yeah_

 _History has its eyes on me._

 _Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_

 _When I was young and dreamed of glory:_

 _You have no control:_

 _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story_

 _I know that we can win_

 _I know that greatness lies in you_

 _But remember from here on in_

 _History has its_  
 _Eyes on you._

 _Whoa..._

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa..._  
 _History has its eyes on you_

I love it when she sings, it's always calming..We stayed like that for a bit. Not talking, not moving away. It's like back at the garrison, whenever i'm sad, she's always there..whenever i need someone she's here for me and vise versa...

"opal?" i asked softly

"yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me, you've always helped me.."

Her head shifts slightly on his chest and her arms tightened their hold " it's my job...anything for my best friend"

Ouch.

We pulled away and i caught her eyes and i looked away blushing a bit. I think she was blushing too...

"We should head back..before hunk eats all the food" i say and she giggled

" a little too late for that" we both laugh and the air around us turned from sad to happy with just those six words. We both started walking towards the exit when rover flew in

"Hey rovor.." i say before i paused and turned back. We're missing someone "where's pidge?" just as i asked that rover flew to the giant crystal and i soon heard fast beeping and rover's green color turned red...that's not rover!

I turned quickly to opal, who was still walking and i tackled her

"WATCH OUT!" next thing i knew, everything was black...

 _Opal's pov:_

I groaned as i held my head, and i coughed as i inhaled smoke. What happened?...i tried to pick myself up by my arms when i heard fast rapid footsteps coming as well as the sound of lots of coughing

"Opal!" Hunk yelled as i felt two sets of hands help me sit up "what happened?"

"Lance.." i managed to cough out and i managed to see uncle hurry to lance

"Oh no.." uncle mumbled and keith picked me up and helped me walk over...i feel like my legs are scattered. My vision was blurry, sometimes focused sometimes not.

"We've got to get lance to the infirmary!" pidge stated quickly

"We can't, without the crystal the castle has no power.." allura said but then she paused "opal, do you think that glove of yo-" i could only hear ringing at that point, my vision still blurred

"I'm sorry..." i hissed as i tried to put pressure on my leg "w-what was that?"

I saw pidge lift up a hand

"How many fingers am i holding up?"

"Five."

"Okay so she's out of it..she won't be able to withstand her glove and she might hurt herself" keith said and i push myself off him gently

"I'm fine, just a little shaken in the head..i'll be okay" i say and i looked down at my wrists, thank the gods of rock that i got my bracelets.

"He doesn't look good" uncle mumbled as he looked over lance's wounds

"Voltrain warriors our village is under attack!" the chief said running into the damaged and broken room "we need help!"

"Let's get to the lions!" keith ordered

"We can't. There still in there hangers. There's no way to get them out!" allura said

"Will you not help us?" the chief asked, panic settling in

"We'll help you..it's just-" keith started but then lance started to groan in pain and i tried to activate my globe again. It glowed the tiniest bit before it faded out and i bit my lips to hold back a yelp as a bit of shock spread into my arm..that's gonna leave a mark.

"This is bad..." hunk said

"We need to new crystal to get the castle working again, but to get the crystal we need a ship!" coran said

"The pod i was using! We can use that! I left the bay door open!" pidge announced. Wait..why was he using a pod?

"I can use the scanner to see if there's a balma nearby" coran said before he turned to hunk "hunk you come with me. I'll need someone big to help load the crystal in"

"A blame?" hunk asked

"No time for questions, i'll explain on the way" coran said as he, hunk and pidge headed out.

"I'll go see what's happening in the arousion village" keith said and he set me down, i knelt on the floor as my head spun slightly

"I'll go with you. I brought this upon the arrious" allaura said

"I'll tend to lance and opal, and watch over the castle" uncle said and the two left. I closed my eyes and stood back up, legs shaking a bit. I wobbled over to the panel was and set my glove on and focused. Come on, just one light. Just enough to get this place going...the glove glowed just a bit and it started to spark blue and i smiled but then my leg gave out and i fell. The glove shutting off immetally. I groaned as i banged my head on the floor and i heard lance goran before fast footsteps came to me and uncle lifted me by under the arms.

"Easy opal.." he said and i nodded as i looked over at lance, my vision was blurry but i can make out that he in bad shape i made my way over to lance and lifted him up. his weight fell on me like a stack of bricks but i was able to get him on my shoulders, my legs wobbly "wow for someone who was just part of an explosion, you're surprisingly strong"

"Thanks..." was all i said and uncle helped me keep my balance as we walked out of the room. My legs were still wobbly so i used my ropes to keep me up by making them grip the rafters on the ceiling to keep me up. Uncle on my left if i end up dropping lance. My legs were getting better but i'm still using the rope, can't be too careful...how could i let this happen?! i should have noticed rovor was alone, he fallows pidge like a dog!

Lance groaned again in pain as i walked _'you're okay lance..hold on'_

"don't worry lance, help is on the way" uncle said softly but then he placed an arm in front of me, preventing me to keep going. I stared in front of me, even those my sight still was on slightly the fritz, i can still make out shapes of purple blobs in the distance, maybe 30 or 40 meters from us...it's hard to tell..

Uncle suddenly pushed me back forcefully and i tightened my fist, which made the rope tighten its hold

"Sendak!" uncle declared as he took lance off of me and placed him on the side. He turned to me quickly glancing at sendak " stay here and keep an eye on lance"

I nodded as he went off running towards sendak.

As uncle and sendak fought, his soldiers came into the castle. I narrowed my eyes but then i heard lance groan. Gotta protect him, i can't let them hurt him...

I focused my energy on my glove and it glowed, blue shocks surrounding it and my rope fell back to my bracelet. My vision was slowly clearing up so sight will help.

"The glara empire has fought thousands of warriors and now we got to fight a little girl?" one of the soldiers said "she doesn't even have a sword"

I smirked and raised my hands in air

"I give up, a warrior surrenders with honor" i say and they all advance towards me but i quickly did a handstand and flipped to wear i was behind one of the glara soldiers, i placed my glove on his back and the glove sent out it's shock making the soldier fall limp and i used him as a shield as the other had started firing. I swung my rope at a solider which made it wrapped around it's hands and i threw him at another one, making them both crash to the ground and i put my glove on the rope, sending the shock there way and taking them down. The soldier shield was ripped away and suddenly i was dodging many hand to hand attacks from the glara.

They tried to swing at me but i slid under his arms and legs and rolled to stand on my feet and i wrapped my rope around rafters and it pulled me up and i flipped to land on my feet on. They started shooting at me but kept missing. My heart's pounding fast and i started to breath through my nose calm it down as i weigh my options, I don't have my shurikens and i only have one dagger, there two guns and the other buttheads are starting to get up. There's no way for me to get down there without going down and captured...

Uncle was suddenly thrown into the bunch by a large claw like hand and he landed right next to lance. The shooting stopped and i stood, preparing to flip down when i saw a glimpse of green in the corner of my eye. I looked over and i saw honey brown eyes meet mine, pidge is here?! I thought he went with the others!

Uncle and sendak fought like there was no tomorrow, each were displaying their greatest strengths..but it ended up wit uncle's glara hand just under sendak's neck, ready to pierce. Sendck doing the same. My blood boiled and i growled as I shook my head before flipping down there, using the ropes to slow my fall and i landed perfectly in a crouch and i got out my kunai

"Oh, and who is this?" he snickered "she'll make a wonderful slave to lord zarkon"

"You're not taking her!" uncle hissed

"Sendak o akiramete! 1Tsu no ugoki to anata ga daun shite iru! Buki o otosu!" i said as my gloved glowed ( english translation: give up sendak! one move and you're down! put the weapon down!)

"Oh no..i'm not the one who's going down" i felt a presence behind me and i swung my leg behind me and i tripped a soldier who tried to grab me and i stabbed right through his chest and threw him at sendek, who dodged it easily. Another one tried to grab me by tackling but i quickly turned and put my hand on his back, swinging him like he was on a merry-go-around and i threw him to the ground as i shocked him with the glove.

I heard the soft out bring of a blade being unleashed and i narrowly moved out of the way for a blade to miss my head, it almost sliced my small bangs off!. I grabbed the hand that held it and turned it the way it wasn't supposed to bend and the soldier twisted along with it and i kicked his knee, making him fall. I flipped back twice as i dodged many shootings.

I suddenly felt something big clasp around me tightly from my shoulders to my thighs and i screamed as i felt large bolts of electric consume my body. The smell of burned flesh filled my nose, as well as uncle screaming my name rings in my ears as well as a loud grunt.. Everything felt under water, my vision was filled with black dots and my eyes were fighting to stay opened. My head dropped and i saw nothing else but darkness...

 **A/N: the song is 'history has it eyes on me' from hamlition (no idea if i spelled that right)**


	7. Chapter 7: i guess i'll always help you

_"Well there goes my chance of fame" lance said, and i looked at the 13 year old as we walked on the stone bridge of the town that we were visiting . the sky was dark with the moon shining bright down at us"get an A+ on all our finals, flying around in space for a few years, throw the whole world into lance fever! go to Europe after, get into a nice steady relationship with a stone cold fox chick, i had the whole thing mapped out you know...losing wasn't a part of any of it"_

 _"yeah, we did kind of stink today. The shuttle was a complete disaster when we left" i say, munching on an egg sandwich"but then again, we can turn this set back into a comeback. It's a better story to tell that way"_

 _"If so, i think you got us all beat." lance said smiling and i raised a brow_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"Don't think i didn't see your report card, you've failed half your classes and might be getting summer school. What's been with you lately, you've been distant...and opal kyoshi failing? The tied smartest girl in school next to that katie girl.? Sounds mythical" lance said and i frowned_

 _"I just haven't been feeling good these past few weeks, i think i'm coming down with something" i said, finishing the sandwich._

 _"Well whatever the reason is" lance sighs "i'm handing the 'legend in the making' baton to you op"_

 _I smiled slightly "what if i'm not the legend making type?"_

 _"That's okay, we all got strengths, mine is flying, hunk's cooking, and yours is creativity. " lance said "maybe you're creativity can help me finally ace one of my tests, anymore F's and i'm screwed"_

 _"Isn't this your fourt-" my eyes widen as i saw something small but bright flash a few meters from me i smiled widely as i ran to the end of the bridge and hopped over it easily and landed in the grass below it, making sure to keep my balance because the ground was sloped. One slip and i could be washed away by the water nearby. I carefully knelt by plate of grass and the flashing started again..._

 _I felt lance lance beside me and he check me over_

 _"What was that?! Are you okay?!" lance exaggerated and i just stared at the bug.._

 _"They're so pretty" i say breathless. Thousands, many every millions of fireflies are surrounding us. Some in the air, some on the ground...i smiled...beautiful, just like australia. One flew next to me and i quickly grabbed it_

 _"What's wrong with you! Did you kill it?!" lance yelled but i pulled it close to my face_

 _"It's so small and tiny, but it can shine to bright!..."i say as i slowly lifted it to lance "isn't it beautiful?"_

 _"Yeah..i guess"_

 _I smiled and lifted my hand in the air as the firefly flew off and high in the sky.i looked at lance before i held out my hand as if it was a microphone._

 _"Testing testing, 1 2 3. So lance mcclain, best pilot in the 7th grade and soon possibly the world, how are you feeling? may we get an insider on your thoughts?" i say and lance laughed_

 _"I guess i can say it was exciting..."he said and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hugging me and squishing me against his chest. "Especially since i got my best co-pilot with me on deck. It's like getting the best sugar rush in your life! You, me and hunk, even if hunk almost puked, With the three of us together, we can be the best.!"_

 _I laughed and pulled away from the hug and ruffled lance's hair, which was nearly impossible but i did it!_

 _"We'll be the best in world, maybe in history!" lance cheered and he hopped up and down. Sadly he lost his balance and he fell into the water. His head popped out again and he started laughing. I carefully slid down there and held out a hand for him to get up, he took it and shook my shoulders tightly_

 _"We'll make history! Opal kyoshi and lance mcclain! Greatest pilots ever made!" he yelled in excitement and he ran off and headed above the bridge and down the street "you coming?"_

 _'You know, i'm not always gonna be there to help you...' i think to myself as i walked over there and grabbed his hand._

There was the sound of hisses as something opened in front of me and i fell forward, just as i was, two arms wrapped around me and helped me stand.

"Opal! Are you okay?!say something?!" yelled hunk as he shook me slightly.

"Ugh...something.." i said, smiling weakly

"SHE'S OKAY!" he yelled and he hugged me again and i hugged him back. I looked over his shoulders to see everyone smiling at me but..where's lance? What happened? Did we win? When he pulled away, i was tackled by a blur of orange and green to the ground

"Oh thank the heavens!" pidge yelled and i hugged him back

"It's awesome to see ya too!"

"I saw you get shocked down and shiro. Appa helped you guys a little after yo-"

"APPA! WHERE'S MY BABY!?" i yelled and everyone's face fell...what?

Keith helped me up and lead me to another pod. I looked down at my outfit to see i was wearing a white body suit. Allura better have changed stopped at a pod and i looked closely...my eyes widen when i saw a brown arrow on a curled up fuzz..

"After you got knocked out, from what pidge told us, he came down and used bashing and dodging to get those soldiers away from you but since he's size was wider than us, he was shot a lot before he fell out of the air and didn't get up..allura said it's surprising he even came down..usually sky bison stay away from violence.." keith said and i covered my mouth.

No, not my baby! Not my appa...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned to see uncle's metal hand on my shoulder and he hugged me. I hugged back tightly.

"You did great back there opal, you fought like a pro...i want you to know that" uncle whispered

"I can't tell if he looks healthy or not" hunk said, and i looked over uncle's shoulders to see him, pidge, keith and allura standing near another pod. I looked closely inside and saw a familiar tall figure. Lance.

"I think he's breathing weird" pidge stated

"OH come on" said keith as he was about to push the pod but allura smacked his hand away

"Not yet! Just a few more ticks!" allura said firmly. Ticks? Like the bug?

"Why would he be better in a few ticks?" asked keith, crossing his arms

"And what is a tick anyways?" pidge asked

"you know, a time slice" allura explained

"You mean like a second?" asked uncle as we pulled away from the hug

"What is a second?" asked allura and pidge got out a timer.

"Like this" pidge said as she started the timer

"I'm not sure, i think ticks are bigger" allura said and she turned to coran, who was silent this whole time. "coran , do you have a ticker on you?"

"Oh why yes of course princess" coran said and he got out a ticker and started it.

"I think ticks are a little slower" hunk said

"I can't tell, we need to start them at the same time" pidge said

"Okay, ready go!" well i guess this is important..more than our friend lance who's in a coma!

"Yes i think we're winning" hunk cheered

"Winning what? The intergalactic space time competition?" keith said sarcastic

"Yeah!"

"Why going on, you guys having a clock party or something?" asked a familiar groggy voice

"Uyh! Lance you just ruined it!" hunk said before he gaped "wha- LANCE!"

Hunk hugged lance like he did with me but i swore i heard a squeaky toy sound

"What happened?" lance asked

"We can discuss it later, but for right now you must eat, you must be famished" allura said, glancing at me as she put a hand on lance's shoulder "are you able to walk?"

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" asked lance.

"Yep there he is" pidge said

"He's okay" uncle smiled

"Classic" keith grumbled

"Nice to know you're the same" i say and his eyes widen at me.

"OPAL!" he yelled, and despite his state, he tackled me in a hug.

"What's with people hugging me!" i say!

"..you three would have been sendak's prisoners if it weren't for pidge" allura conclude as she finished telling what has happened.

"You and opal won't have survived if hunk and coran haven't gotten a new crystal." pidge told as one of the mice ate off lance's spoon and the other came to me and climbs onto my head and play with my hair..wait...where's my hat?!

I felt my head to find nothing and i was glancing around as they talked. Where is my hat! I need my hat? Did it fall off? Where is it?!

"I punched sendak!" keith yelled

"Yeah, apparently after i emerged from a coma and shot his arm off" lance said flatly

"We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" keith said..wow..i actually feel sorry for the guy

"Nope! Never happened, it's fake" lance said quickly "so what happened to sendak?"

"He's frozen in a cryo pod" allura started "we're keeping him in the castle"

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked me and lance in unison

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides we might be able to get some information on zarkon from him" allura explained.

"So what's the plan now?"

"We need to get back to the blame to save shay and her people" okay, hunk got a thing for this shay girl...i wanna met her...

"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady" lance said as the fat mouse consumed his food goo.

"No it's not like that, not at all, watch, when you see what zarkon's done to shay and her people's planet. They've been under zarkon's control for so long they don't know what it's like to be free. It's up to us to set things right. This is what it means to be a to man up and free those poor people" hunk said and i smiled...yeah, he's into her...i ship it.. "It's time to man up"

I caught a glimpse at pidge's face as it scrunched up from prideful to a bit sadden..the mice looked at him before squeaking slightly at him and he sighed as he seemed to be molding over his thoughts.

"Then let's get moving. Time to defend the universe" uncle said as he started to walk out along with everyone else and me and lance stood up.

"Wait!" pidge suddenly said and we all looked at him "i have something to say to you all, i need to come clean and i'm afraid this may change the way you all think of me but here it goes; i can't man up because i'm a girl. I mean i can man up because it's just a figure of speech so i don't actually need to be a man to man up so.." if i had a camera, i would be filming lance's face. It was priceless!

" YOUR A GIRL?!" lance yelled "HOW?!" lance...please don't make me explain the birds and the bees please..it's embarrassing as it is..

"I've know for some time pidge" allura said simply "i'm glad you shared with everyone"

"I figured" hunk said smiling

"Oh yeah me too" keith replied

"Wait we weren't supposed to know you're a girl?" asked coran and i giggled

"I've figured it out after you yelled at the prisoners a while back" i say

"Pidge, owning who you are will only make you a better paladin" uncle said and i frowned slightly before pidge sighed contently

"It's good to get that off my chest. Now let's launch this castle ship!" pidge cheered

"Wait! Pidge is a girl and the castle's a ship?! How long have i've been out?" lance said but we didn't answer as the others went to the cockpit as i went to the chamber room and sat in front of appa's pod...

I stayed there just watching him praying to the spirits that he'll be fine. he'll be fine..but what if he's not fine? Keith said he took more shots, but how many? My studies show that it's unknown how much it takes to kill a sky bison since they are A) rarely seen so no one knows them much and you're even lucky enough to find a baby bison and B) one of those shots may have hit his bad pressure point, where one touch there and with enough pressure, he could have been gone..

My poor baby...ugh! How could i be so stupid?! I pulled my knees close to myself and wrapped my arms around them. I looked down in my arms and cringed. There were a few burn marks on them.

At one point, coran came in and handed me my bag and a few books to keep me from being bored.

"I know you're worried for him" coran said and i nodded "i would be too if he was my bison"

"Why would he do that? He would have followed his instincts" i say "he shouldn't have helped me...he's supposed to stray away from danger, not barge into it"

"You needed help. And from my grandfather, those magnificent mammals help those who's close to them, no matter what" coran said, smiling a little at the mention of his grandfather

"You two were close huh?" i asked and coran looked at me "you speak highly of him, more then anyone as far as i know"

"Oh yes, he was a great mind. Always following his brain and heart wherever it is needed" coran said and i smiled

"I would have loved to meet him but then again" i laughed a little " my own family line weren't alive back then"

"Yeah..." coran said and there was a pause "but i do miss him, he would have loved to speak to you, you two would have much in common"

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, he loved learning about things and other cultures" coran said "he enjoyed building inventions and other amazing gadgets"

"He sounded like an amazing person"

"He was. How about you? What about you're family back at earth?"

I froze before looking down, my hand going to my scarf as the other went to my bag and gripped the fabric known as my hat..I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"I had a normal family, a mother, and father, and an uncle." i said "but now i only have an uncle..."

"Oh" coran looked down as he realized he brushed on a topic that shouldn't be touched "you're uncle..how is he?what is he like?"

"In my eyes, he's fire"

"Fire? You mean he's dangerous"

"No, he has a fire soul." i say as coran looked confused " the spiritual person with fire have desire and will. And the energy and drive to achieve what they want. They hold a burning passion for what they love and like fire, can produce the warmth that is needed when the environment around them turn cold. My uncle has that, he has the passion in his heart for anything he desires. When things are down and things seem not to be able to get back up, he'll make sure they will..he never gave up nor ever will" i smiled "my uncle is awesome"

"Well, if you live and after we beat voltron, we can all meet our families" coran said and i smiled

"Yeah, that'll be fun"

'Opal?"

"What?" i asked, not opening my eyes. This better be important if it needed me to be woken up.

"Do you have a...whatever this is?" hunk asked and i opened my eyes to see hunk standing in front of me, in his hand was a long strip of paper and a cart behind him. I grabbed the paper and read it over.

"Down in my shop, takes three steps forward and look to your left, when you do there should be a cabinet drawers there, color blue. The third one should have at least some of these" i tell him handing him the paper back. "You okay? You look tense"

"Theses guys we're helping. There's something off about them" hunk said "i can't explain it but i don't trust them."

"I get it, gut feeling telling you something while everyone else something else" i said, sitting up and blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"See! You get it!"

"But who knows? They could be sketchy about us too. After all we are strangers to them too" i say "give them time. And if they still seem bad, wait until they strike then" i smacked my palms together as if i'm slapping someone "strike like a cobra!"

Hunk blinked at it before narrowing his eyes

"I find that you saying that very strange."

"I'm a strange person"

I typed in different codes from the screen i had up in front of me, coran said i should help him fixing the castle since that glara power sent some things on the fritz. Glara tech is much more strange then altean tech, i can't even get my head around it, and i got altean writing down under a day! Maybe after we beat this war, i'll ask a someone from the glara to help me out...

I moved to the control room since coran needed to run a test on appa to see if the chamber was doing anything to him.

The doors opened and hunk, pidge, keith, and shiro came in running. Hunk complained about how he knew they shouldn't have trusted those three freedom fighters. But where's lance?

"opal!" pidge yelled as she can running towards me as the others went to there lion's "can you track down lance's suit and go get him?"

"why do i need to do that? What's going on?" why do i need to track down lance?

"He got blind sighted by this chick and now he's stuck to a tree and they have the blue lion" keith said as his doors closed

"What?!"

"yeah, you need to go get him while we go get the blue lion" pidge said quickly while running to her pod that'll transport her to her lion "you can do that right? Thanks!" and with that she was gone and out.

With a sigh, i closed the tabs i was working on and started to triangulate where lance was. Dummy, he got sidetracked by a girl again? Why do you have to make things complicated lance?i was able to get his coordinates easily but he's on the other side of the moon. Great, just great...hint that was sarcasm.

I took a hoverboard that allura had set out for me, she had a ton of these so i got to keep one, yay me! So getting there wasn't a problem, the problem was facing lance. The idiot who got himself stuck to a tree, how did he manage that any ways? Was no one watching him? I mean come on, he's lance! One chat with a girl and he'll go to texas for her, no matter what!

I stopped a few feet from the tree where lance was tied by his hands to the tree. He was trying to hard to get free.i watched him, he looks so lost. Like he has no idea what was happening. Even his fingers were a mess since they keep twitching. I leaned against the tree and waited until he realized i was there.

Three...

He was biting the chain on his wrist but i think he broke his front tooth.

Two...

He's trying to lift it off like he was pulling a heavy weight

And one.

He glanced at me "oh hey opal"

He went back to what he was doing before he paused at looked at me again "OPAL! Thank goodness that you're here, mind helping me?"

"Why do i always end up getting you out of trouble?"

"Because i always need you too..." lance answered with a sheepish smile and i smiled lightly

"that ...i can't agrue with" i laughed and he frowned

"Don't laugh!"

"for someone who's months older than me, i feel like i'm taking care of a little brother" i giggled and lance blushed

"yeah well next time, i'll be the one helping you. you can qoute me!" lance retorted

"i'll right it down little bro" even here, in outer space, in the middle of a war, me worrying about my sky bison, lance still somehow makes me laugh.

 **i'm sorry this is late, something went wrong with the updating so when i post a chapter it doesn't show the public unless they check so..watch out for that...i'm trying my best to stabilize this!**


	8. Chapter 8: oh quiznack

"We've been arriving to the balmera soon, freeing the balmerians from zarkon's grasp will not be easy" allura said as we flew to the balmera, we got a clear view of the creature, it was a pretty yellow and green. Yellow at the bottom and green at the top, i can even see the tops of clouds

"So what's the plan?" asked lance "we go in there and ' Pow! pow! Pow!' and free the prisoners?" lance said, doing his silly impressions. I giggled and i thought i saw lance smile even more.

"What was that?" keith asked, raising a brow

"Laser guns." lance said triumphantly.

"No lance, i think you mean-" hunk said to do his own impression with hand gestures...not bad.

"That sounds like fireworks" lance dismissed

"Technically there more, 'pa-choo! Pa-coo! Pa-choo'" oh my god, pidge..

"Okay! Enough with the bad sound effects" uncle stated "besides there more like-" uncle got down on one knee " 'blam! Blam! Blam!"

"What?" keith said, getting angry

"You're crazy" pidge said adjusting her glasses

"No way" lance said crossing his arms and turning up his nose slightly

"Wrong!" hunk said

"Paladins focus!" allura snapped

"Good luck trying to do that with ⅗ of these people, i've tried" i say with a shrug and she looked at me, a tick mark on her temple

"Besides we can't just shoot at the glara, the balmrea is a living creature. It's hurt badly enough from what the glara did, shooting at it would make it even worse" hunk explained

"Yes, it's an atrocity of what the glara has been doing to this grand beast." coran said sadly "stealing it's crystals, it's very life force. Without even performing the healing ritual to heal it."

"After seeing shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad zarkon really is. And we're the only ones who can stop him" hunk continued.

"Okay, so we can't go into the tunnels guns blazing.. Plan B, we find a way to get the glara out from the tunnels and fight them on the surface." uncle stated firmly

"Wait, i know! If we attack all the big mining stuff on the surface, they'll rush out and try to defend it, we kick there butts and free shay and her people" hunk explained

"But would we know how many are left down there in the tunnels?" asked keith, arms crossed

"We can track the glara and the balmerians with bio thermal indicating point technology" allura said

"Oh! BLIP tech!" pidge said smiling, seeing allura's blank face "it's an actrum."

"One of you will need to fly around the balmer, and drop sensors around. Then we'll be able to see where the glara and the balmerians are." allura said "we have these kinds of sensors in your suits"

"I can do it" pidge said "i just modified the green lion with the cloaking ability of the maze. I should be able to fly around unnoticed"

"That's their main power generator" coran said as an image of the generator popped up in front of us "if you take that down that'll weaken their defences"

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the castle's defences weakened with sendak's crystal, we won't be much help" allura said

"I'll take out the power generator, keith lance hunk, you take out those big mining rigs around the area" uncle ordered

"YEAH! LET'S GO DO THIS! LET'S GO KICK SOME ALIEN BUTT!" hunk cheered, this is probably the most pumped he has been for a mission since...never..

We entered the balmera's atmosphere pretty fast, but slowed down at a safe distance to let the paladins go. I bid them good luck before they flew off, heading into a battle almost immediately. I sat down at one of the chairs and opened a screen to where i left off the last time i was trying to fix the castle's power from the slara crystal. Okay, the crystal was able to corrupt about 56% of the castle, leaving only 44% left for us, which is slowly going up each time so that's good.

"All sensors delivered" pidge's voice rang out and i looked up to see our personal map on the inside.

"Opal, can you coordinate where the underground fleets are?" allura asked and i nodded, running scans with the map through my screen. All the passages seem to interlock towards a large section to the east side of the mines, also where the most glara signatures where. I got the coordinated easily, and searched for the quickest route there.

"Target locked allura!" i stated to the altean princess and she nodded as she opened a screen to the lions

"We've located a whole fleet of glara fighters just below the surface! Someone has to take those out before we could launch!" allura commanded

"They're luring us/them down" me and uncle said in unison

"keith , lance, you hit the hanger. Hunk, head to the prison and free the balmerians. Pidge and i will track down the glara soldiers" uncle ordered before the screen went down.

I hope they'll be okay. If i lost them all during this..i don't know what i'll do. I turned my screen onto the castle cameras and went to the healing pod's camera and saw that appa was still inside. I turned on the audio and heard soft whimpers coming from the chambers and i frowned, hold on buddy, you'll be okay.

I closed my eyes and sighed slightly as i leaned back on my chair. My friends and family are in a dangerous mission in enemy territory in a rescue mission. My baby bison was in a healing pod and i can't do anything about it and all i ever do is invent and clear out the castle's programs. That glara crystal did a number on this place... i looked down at my glove and let it activate and it glowed as eclectic it ran through it...

It shut off as i placed it back on my lap and i huffed as i cleared out a sections of the crystal from the glara, if we're gonna win, we're gonna have to have all defences at top knoch.

 _"Opal..."_

I blinked before looking around, coran was studying the balmer map, and allura was keeping track of the paladins. Then who-

 _"Opal kyoshi..."_

Okay, that's not allura or coran. Is there an intruder inside again? I thought i closed the hang-

 _"Close your eyes young one"_

Okay, LANCE! I THINK THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD IS BACK!

 _"Close your eyes and let your spirit be free"_

I narrowed my eyes at the voice but was brought out of this train of thought when coran spoke again.

"You're on the right path." coran said " you need to make a right at the next tunnel, but be careful. You'll need to disable the energy doors but be warned because it's heavily guarded"

Suddenly, the red alarms went off and the ship shook as blasters hit the partial barrier.

"How did they find us?" i yelled as i got drones out. The drones were like large fly like robots that i've created a few days back before the invasion. I pulled out a new tab and opened it to see what my flies see. The west and east flank is under attack the most but our side, which is north is taking in for fire power with, what the barrar can pick up with 65 tons force with 54 mph of speed.

"There's more coming towards us!" coran yelled as the castle activated the defences.

"On it!" i exclaimed as i started sending commands to the drones, almost instantly, they started to shot a orange rays to the glara fleet. "Coran send from power to the western flank, it's about to go out, as well as the eastern"

"Already starting the transfer!" exclaimed coran as he typed something in the controls.

My drones were flying all over, taking and dodging attacks. i 'm lucky that i remembered to put extremely high tolerance on them or they'll be toasted with the max amount of force there taking in. i narrowed my eyes and increased the blasts force by 20% max.

"Allura can you come get us?" yelled lance over his mic

"Were quite busy at the moment!" we all braced ourselves as another shifted radiated off the ship. "We're surrounded by glara ships and the castle is taking a lot of force"

"Princess, the particle barrier can't handle any more of this!" coran cried and i narrowed my eyes. I lost sight on the eastern and south drones, i guess they gave out or got hit too many times. Note to self; make sure they have a better tolerance.

"Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" allura ordered over the sounds of fire. I lost the north and east drones

"The drones are down!" i exclaimed.

"There heading down to the surface" coran said and then he gasped "they're gonna steal voltron!"

"Paladins your lions are in danger, return to them immediately" allura commanded

"Um guys?" i called and they looked at me "something just locked onto us. I'm not sure what it is but heading our way!"

"Paladins, do you copy? There a battle cruiser locked onto us,and it it fires, we may not be able to survive it!" allura stated.

"Deverive all energy to to the bow" i say as i typed in the needed codes.

Suddenly a purple ray shot straight at us, sending our energy crazy low.

"Five more ticks and we're done for! Hurry!" allura cried out and just as she finished, the ray was suddenly redirected. Thank you voltron.

"Nows our time princess!" coran said quickly and allura nodded

"Direct all power to blasters!" allura commanded and i did just that and allura shot it out. Upon impact of the cruiser, the glara ship exploded with a bright blinding light.

I uncovered my eyes and i smiled. We won!

"Just in a tick of time." allura smiled "the castles defences are battered and will need full recharging"

"On it princess, but first i gotta check on app-" i was cut off by coran

"There's an unknown object coming" exclaimed coran "it's about to crash into the balmera!"

The unknown object crashed, not far from voltron. I got a good look at it and i paled

"Oh quiznack..."

* * *

 ** _did i do good on this? show me what you think about this chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9: i've missed you buddy

We all stared the capsule, ready for any kind of attack waiting to pop out. I got alerts all over the castle, numbers are slowly rising, drones coming in, and tolerance is going up very slowly. I glanced back up at the capsule to see it had opened to show a monster that had two octopus arms and weird derpy looking eyes. It's eyes locked onto voltron before shooting a green laser at them and my eyes widen. That is not the same monster from aris.

"Coran, what is that thing?" i asked as i prepared to attack with our defences.

"I don't know" coran answered as we were hit with a green beam, i looked at my screen with gritted teeth, partial barrier at 21% and lowering.

"Where does zarkon get these monsters!" allura asked urgently "and how do they keep finding us!?"

That's what we all liked to know allura!

"Princess, the particle barrier can't survive much longer, we are still not at full power." coran said and i lit my glove on.

"I'll go help charge the generator." i stated and i ran down to where allura's power is heading. Once there, i placed my glove on the control panel. It glowed and send the shocks into the system.

"Keep going opal, you're glove is working" allura announced through the speakers and i smiled as the gloved glowed even more.

Suddenly, the ship shook and i fell, my glove turning off as i hit the ground. What happened?

"Opal! Get up here quickly! We need your help." coran yelled and i sat up, holding my head. I stood up and ran out of the room, heading to the cockpit and taking a seat and reopening the screens. Quiznack, we're losing power, stymus not responding, drones are no longer engaged or even alive. Reserved power out, and my glove's energy booster is going down.

"The ship is being torn apart!" yelled coran

"paladins!We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!" allura called out.

"Is opal okay?"

"Not for long lance"

"Princess. Get out of it's range now." uncle ordered and i narrowed my eyes

"No way, we're not leaving quite yet." i answered

"Opal is right, we will not abandon you" allura backed up and i smiled.

"You're not abandoning us, we're about to pull back anyway" uncle said

"We are?" asked hunk

"We can't hold out, lions get to the mineshafts it's the only place where the monster can't get us!" uncle ordered

"On it" pidge answered and within seconds the lions were under the surface as we went into orbit.

"We have to go back for them!" i said urgently.

"We can't just go in there!" coran exclaimed "we'll be destroyed"

"But we can't just leave that monster there! There has to be a way to beat him. Everything has a weakness-" i was interrupted by a massive headache.

"Opal? What's wrong?" allura's voice echoed as the pain became tamed

 _'Opal kyoshi, help me. I know you can. Let your mind and heart be free'_

Free? Free of what? My spirit? I heard the soft melody of a whale like call from the balmera.

 _'Let go of your technical mind and be one with the wind'_

What does that mean?

 _'Let go. Let go'_

"Coran, allura are you there?" uncle's voice asked and i glanced up, my mind brought back to reality.

"Shiro we're here!" allura answered, sounding next to me.

"Did you hear-"

"Yes we know, our scanners are showing the life draining" coran said and i looked at the screen, the camera is slowly losing it's heat. The outer shell becoming blue fast.

"How does that happen" pidge asked

"Removing the crystal is like removing a vital part of this grand beast, the balmera needs time to rejuvenate itself. Bu8t the glara' greed may have cost this noble balmer's life" coran explained sadly. "Once it's outer shell callous, everyone and everything in it will turn into dust."

"How long do we have until the balmer falls?" asked uncle

"Just a matter of hours" coran said

"Then our time is short." allura stated "we'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the balmerians into the castle of lions before the planet implodes"

"I'm coming with you" i stated to allura, she stared at me before nodding.

"That sounds like a good plan but how are you going to land with that big monster on the surface?" hunk asked

"You need a distraction" pidge answered.

"We'll take care of that with our lions." uncle stated

"I feel like we'll be really good at the provoking part but not good at the evading part. But if this is what it takes to save the balerma. Then let's do it" hunk said

"I'm heading down" said allura

"I'm coming too" i say

"opal/princess, no." uncle and coran stated firmly to us

"It's too dangerous" coran said

"It's the only way" allura said

"Opal, you're too inexperienced to get into the battlefield" uncle said to me

"I'm not six shiro, i can take care of myself. Besides i won't be going alone" i said back

"Opal you don't understand the stakes here" uncle stated and my eyes widen, my mouth dropping slightly.

 _"I wanna go with you uncle." i said suddenly._

 _"You're not going opal. It's too dangerous" uncle said flatly_

 _"I know, that's why i need to go. i'm strong, i'm brave, i'm good with backup plans. I can do this" i told my uncle, who was wearing his uniform. We're in the car that was parked outside the garrison as matt and samuel holt was, as well as pidge but she made longer hair that was in a dutch braid. "I can go with you"_

 _"You are all those things opal, but You're not old enough to come with us. you know that" uncle told me for the 87th time that day " being a strong means knowing where you're needed the most. And right now, that's here watching over and protecting the ones we love, and staying strong for when you have to go on without me."_

 _"I don't understand uncle." i said and uncle frowned, his eyes distant._

 _"Someday you will"_

 _"All crew members are believed to be dead…." spoke the tv as my vision clouded with tears. I was in my pjs, which was an old t-shirt from uncles. Sam holt, matt holt and takashi shirogane were all on the tv. I dropped my stuffed bear as i stared. Tears slipping one by one._

 _'Believed to be dead'_

 _'Believed to be dead'_

 _'Believed to be dead'_

 _And just with those four words, my entire world came crashing down. Tears streaming out like a flood, my lip trembling and my legs wobbled. All at once, i crumbled to the ground,yelling and crying til all i had was drained. No, not swore that you won't leave me here alone uncle!... I don't understand…_

 _I can never understand..._

"I do understand." i stated firmly standing up

"But that thing can destroy you the second it spots you two" pidge said

"Just keep that thing distracted and we'll be fine." i say and my glove glowed "my glove may be able to generate its beams to useful energy"

"Can it do that?" keith asked

" i guess we'll find out." with that, allura and i started running to where the hoverboards where with allura.. I grabbed a helmet that allowed me to breath and placed it on my head. Allura doing the same but with her own helmet, i'm surprised she got it over her bun since it was so big. The helmets covered the parts of my face that were exposed and oxygen turned on.

"Opal, no! You don't understand-"

"No shiro. I understand perfectly. Someone once told me being strong is knowing when you're needed the most. And right now, that's now protecting shay and her people, i'm not turning my back on them"

It was quiet, i stepped onto my hoverboard as allura stepped on her own.

"Girls, we've got the monster distracted. Now's the time" uncle stated and i nodded. The hatch opened and we flew out heading straight for the balmer's surface. We made it a shaft mine and we've slowed our fall to the ground. There was a family that were made of rocks, shay and her people.

"We're on the ground" allura stated

"Hurry, i don't know how long we can hold this thing off!" exclaimed hunk

Me and allura looked at each other before running towards shay and her family.

"Shay we'll need your help!" allura stated

"Princess?" asked shay, she has a nice voice.

"Have you gotten contact with the other balmerians?" pressed allura as the ground shook again. The family looked at each other in despair and i furrowed my brows.

"What is it?" i asked softly

"All balmerians thanks you for your kindness you and the paladins bestowed upon us, but alas we can not take leave of our home." shay answered and my eyes widen.

"B-but, you'll all die!" i exclaimed

"If our great balmera perishes because of us, then our desire is to stay with it as long as it lives." shay stated

"You'll never survive" allura told

"We all agreed, it's not right that you risk your lives for us" shay's brother said, or...boyfriend? Nah, bro. "Please, away. We ask for no more guilt or shame."

"It is our wish" shay continued "the wish of all balemerians."

"No." me and allura said in unison.

"We won't let you fall. No matter the circumstances." allura started

"But we do not ask this of you!" shay exclaimed "please!"

"You need us, and we will never turned the blind eye on you." i said leaning against the wall as another quake occurred

"We hear your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the balmerians, can you get a message to them from me?" asked allura

"There is no need to speak for you" an older voice said and an old balmerian stood up "you have a quick power within. The balmera will carry your words."

She pointed at me and allura, i glanced at the wall and jumped back, right before was a blue glow. The same glow that was under allura's hand that was on the wall. this is crazy...i'm surrounded by crazy people..but then again i just as crazy so meh.

"Speck you're heart's children." the old women stated softly and she guided allura's and i's hands back on the balmera's, which started to glow. "Where all can hear you"

"Balmerians, this is princess allura. You don't know me, but i'm here to help. I know what's it like to see my home planet destroyed and die off, for i come from planet altea, a planet that has been long destroyed by the glara. But i refuse to give up, now you all have the same choice. You can make the choice now, to devote your lives to make sure this does not happen to another planet. I am internally sorry for what has happened to your home, but i ask of you not to let it's dying be in vain. Honor the balmer's death with refusing to give me and our fight against the glara."

Allura looked at me and i nodded, closing my eyes.

 _'Hello opal'_ said a voice in my head, the same voice from before _'i've been expecting you.'_

 _'So you're the voice in my head, i thought i was crazy for a moment.'_ i think.

 _'Just speak your heart. I'll do the rest opal'_

 _'How do you know my name?'_ i asked/thought.

 _'You'll know in time, now speck young one'_

 _'Okay...balmerians, you all say that you want to be there for when you're home is destroyed. I understand that pain, just as well as allura has, for i lost my home not long ago. I see the reason you want to stay but now, all i think of those decisions is an excuse to run away. You blame yourselves for your home, when it was really zarkon's minions who's bestowed this horror. There's a difference, it's not that you don't want to fight, you all just believe you can't fight. That block in your minds that formed once you came to the conclusion of you're a slave, i know how much it hurts, especially since you were forced into helping but there is a way to undo the damage. Fight. Give it everything you got! If there's a chance for your home, grasp it as tightly as you can! And when you win, you can finally be at peace, and your stories will be told for generations. You can all fight! Fight for your home, fight for your families, fight for yourselves!'_

I opened my eyes and i glanced at allura and shay's families, they both were smiling but allura's eyes seemed to be a tiny bit brighter. I lifted my hand off the wall and smiled.

"Thank you." the elderly women smiled "you've both given us hope again."

"Everyone, head under the caves just below the surface!" allura said, putting her hand on the wall again.

"Girls, you're speeches worked! The balmerians are heading to the meeting grounds!" coran said in our ear pieces and i peeked out, yep, everyone was running out.

"Coran, we're just below the surface, triangulate our position now." allura commanded

"Yes allura, heading in now." coran replied "paladins, how are you holding up?"

"I think we got him pretty distracted" answered keith "are the balmerians in position?"

"Lock and ready to load guys." i tell them as the balmerians started to come up, just as coran started to land.

"Bring them out! Hurry now!" coran yelled and i started helping the balmerians up with allura.

Suddenly an earthquake shook the ground, this one much more intense and the walls of the mines started to break, tearing the safe ground apart and breaking the only exit we had

"No!" exclaimed allura

"It's on the verge of collapsing! We must go!" coran yelled

"NO" i yelled

"The other balmerians.." allura continued

" they're trapped!" shay's brother finished "time is short."

Another quake ripped through the group and i latched onto the ground to keep me from falling into the pit.

"We're lost! All are trapped with no escape!" shay yelled, falling to her knees.

"We can't give up" told allura

"But what can be done?" shay asked as a blue glow appeared again just under the ship. "The balmera, the ground benef you ship seemed to have healed. It's essents thrives! How?"

"The ship!" allura exclaimed

"Not just the castle, but you two as well" the elderly kind women smiled once again

"Allura, you're altean energy mixed with the castles has revived the balmera" coran said to allura but then he looked at me "but..what about opal?"

"This young lady here has the heart a strong as a full grown healthy balmera and the determination twice as big" the elderly said " she's a special one…"

"Maybe we can perform the ceremony!" allura said and we all looked at her "and save the balmera!"

"What ceremony?" shay's brother asked

"In the days of old, when alteans was given the gift of crystals from the balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A saccade altean would fuse the balmera with quintessence. In this way we had a symbiotic relationship" coran explained

"The glara have only been taking." allura said placing a hand on coran's shoulder "it's time we give back. I can connect with the balmera and the bridge, using the castle's power as an amplifier. Opal you're glove, can it transfer harmless magnetic fields as well?"

"Perhaps, if i tone down the power it may be more helpful in more ways than one. And it's altean tech, so it should work the same as the castle's power as well." i smiled and i let my glove change.

"When you're father performed the ceremony, it was in a much smaller scale. I beg you, refreshing an entire planet can be more draining than you can take princess." coran said to allura "you may not..live through it. Either of you."

So..either die to save a planet, or live and watch a planet be destroyed? That speaks for itself coran.

"I know you're scared for me coran, but i must try." allura said, her face hardening.

We all knelt on the ground around allura, placing our hands on the ground. My glove sending out waves of energy that was calm enough not the harm the balmera but to energize it.

' _Thank you opal, you are special if you are doing this. Curious, it seems you're getting closer to your destiny faster than it would take'_ the voice of the balmera said to me as my bangs covered my eyes.

 _'Whatever my destiny is, it can wait, you need me first, i can worry about the future tomorrow.'_ i thought as i felt the rest of the energy flow from the balmerians that were stuck in the mines. This energy power, it's so powerful. The power of the castle was a bigger boost than my energizer came be. I glanced up and my eyes widened, it..it was beautiful…

I heard a blast not far and i looked over while my glove worked, oh yeah, that beast is still here. Suddenly i saw allura knelt down and place her hands on the surface, in an instant, the power flow overwhelmed us all and a blinding bright light shined over us, covering the surfacing in it's wake.

 _'Beautiful.'_ i thought to myself.

 _'It's quite a sight isn't it young earthling?"_ the balmera said. There was the sound of a crash not far from us and i looked over, the beast was donezo! Finally!

I heard a thump not far and i looked over to see alura on her side, unconscious

"ALLURA!" i yelled and i picked her head up to my lap.

"Is she alright?" coran asked running over to us

"She's fine, just weak." just as i announced that, allura's eyes fluttered open.

"Did it work?" she asked softly

"Yes, the balmera lives" shay's brother said "it thanks alls of you"

there was a loud rumble in the earth and i looked up. OH COME ON! THE THING IS STILL FUNCTIONAL!? The monster started to regain charge to fire but before it could, there was the sound again. The sounds of the whales and when the monster took a step, a crystal shot out and consumed it's for, heading upwards to it's legs. Soon the monster was completely caged within the balmera's crystal prison.

I looked around quickly and my mouth dropped, poking out from the ground, was scattering crystals.

"No way.." breathed hunk.

"The balmera just saved us" coran said in glee.

"Look at the crystals!" allura smiled.

It was a beautiful sight. Crystals from here to as far as i can see.

"Aw who's a good balamera? You are!" cooed hunk as he got to his knees and stated rubbing the ground. "Who defeated the big monster? You did."

"Dude what are you doing?" keith asked with a cringe.

"What? It's alive and it loves my scratches" defended hunk

"Dude i'm not even like that with ap-" my eyes widen "APPA!"

* * *

I paced in the healing room, my eyes darting from appa to the floor. Coran is replanting the crystal, which as he said, should help appa. Please, please, please! Let hi be right. I sat in the pit just outside of appa's chamber.

Soon enough, there was a soft buzzing from the chamber and the door slowly faded away. Appa fell out on his stomach and i ran to him. His cute adorable dark eyes flickered open and they landed at me. He made a cute groaning noise before licking my face over and over again. I laughed as my hat fell off and appa tackled me, standing over me and licking my face off.

"Hey buddy!" i said, kissing his nose sweetly and hugging him tightly. I felt hot tears starting to pur.

 **"I've missed you.."**


	10. not a chapter but an update

**hey everyone, yoshi here and i just wanna say i have a new story that is a voltron based one. where it goes deep into keith's past with my oc, gilla. go check it out when you're bored or when you have nothing else better to do. oh and i'm doing a special for lance's brithday! so i'll post on july 28! the fluff is real there for opal x lance. (something this book is a tiny bit lacking in.) so bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: HAPPY B-DAY LANCE

**(hey everyone, yoshi here and i just wanna say i have a new story that is a voltron based one. where it goes deep into keith's past with my oc, gilla. go check it out when you're bored or when you have nothing else better to do. ONTO THE STORY! Also..DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW IT'S LATE!)**

 _LANCE'S POV:_

Pidge and hunk are acting weird. I have no idea why. They've been secretive all day, and i haven't seen opal around and neither have i seen appa. Mullet and shiro doesn't say anything about it but i don't think they really cared. I asked shiro where's opal and he said try her lab so i'm heading there. Did she pass out again? I swear that girl overworks herself sometimes. Wasn't this why i made her get into drawing? But then again, i haven't seen a pen or pencil...or even paper around here. Do alteans even use those or are they like stone age to them? Weird…

"Opal?" i called out, walking into her lab and screamed "OPAL!"

There was opal, laying on the floor with appa flying crazy in the air and destroying everything. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Her glove was off and her cables were wrapped out around her.

"Opal! Speak to me!" i screamed.

"Huh?...hey lance" opal said in her cute morning voice "i..had a dream about ...kiwis.."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU DUMMY!" I yelled and i helped her stand up. I looked around the room, there was broken metal, spare parts, books and even some of appa's toy were everywhere "geez look at this place, it's more messy than my room."

"Sorry." she said as she got appa from the air and set him back down and she retracted her cabled back into her bracelets.

"What are you even doing in here, seriously, you've been in here since we left the balmera." i asked and she looked at me.

"Oh, nothing crazy. Just tinkering." she said with a yawn.

"Op, you've pulled another all nighter didn't you." i asked and she nodded and i sighed "i swear, you're brain is gonna be fried one day."

"Can't help it, i wanna get this project finished and i almost did before i passed out." she said as she put a hand back on her wielding mash but i yanked it out of her reach.

"You put this back on, you might never take it off" i said, remember the last time she did this kind of stunt back at the garrison when we first heard about shiro's disappearance. She locked herself in the dorm for days and none of the teachers tried to help her, only me and hunk got her out to eat something, her whole room was full of tools for building. The girl was a mess back then.

"Come on lance, i gotta finish this today." she said, putting her cheek on her palm.

"What ar-" i looked at her hair. It was longer than it used to be, it used to be around her chin but now it's to her neck "..i'ma cut your hair."

After about five minutes, i had a cloth on her shoulders and scissors in my hands. I had some of allure's hair ties on my wrist and i started parting opal's hair, leaving out her bangs.

"Wait, shouldn't people be trained to do this?" she asked quickly "and i can cut my own hair."

"Yeah right, you're gonna flake out. Come on, just let me do this. After all, i did this all the time when we were younger" i reminded her and she sighed.

"Fine." i smiled and started snipping.

"So what's going on with you lance?" she asked as she pet appa's fur gently "you doing better?"

"Better about what?" i asked as i started cutting another section of her hair.

"You know, you're homesickness…" i paused for a second but i still cutted the strand of hair in my hand.

"I've been doing better, after all this paladin thing can be distracting." i answered, it really was at times.

"I wish i was a paladin but oh well, i guess i was meant to be an inventor." opal said and i patted her head with my other hand.

"You'll find something, after all, you're little miss i-make-anything-out-of-everything. You'll find your part." i smiled "like me, i'm the sharpshooter of the group, pidge is the tech girl, hunk is our engineer, shiro is the leader, mullet is the guys who doesn't care about anything."

Opal gave out a laugh and i blushed a bit, she has a cute laugh.

"When you're too emo to things." she giggled and i gave out a chuckle.

"True, true." i agreed "allura's part is...being bossy i guess. And coran's the...uncle we all wish we had."

She laughed "nice one but I would say second uncle if you ask me. I guess, i'm just coran's helper around here. Right now, that's all i'm good for."

I smiled as i finished her hair, i looked on the floor to see the cut off hair and i looked around for a broom. Opal must have known what i was looking for and she clapped her hands. One of the walls suddenly opened a tiny door and a tiny robot with a dustpan and small broom rolled in. it looked so cute and tiny! it was up to my ankles. The tiny robot went to us and started sweeping the hair on the floor and threw it all in the small trash bin next to her desk. It then started cleaning the room slowly.

"When did you make that? And can i have it?" i asked and i watched it work and opal took off the cloth and placed back on her hat and scarf. Is she always cold or something?

"That's my second assistant, wally. I made him a few days ago to help clean this place when i'm too knocked out to do it or out with appa." opal said as wally went back to his little room thing in the wall.

"Once again, you're brain impresses me to no end." i smiled and she reflected it back.

Appa grunted and flew around me, licking my face.

"Ugh! Slimy!" i groaned, it took so long to my hair to look this good and opal giggled.

"Welcome to my world." she laughed and i blushed again.

"hey opal?"

"yeah?"

"can you sing for me again?"

"later lance okay?"

"floats my boat." i smiled and she reflected it.

"Hey lance." opal said suddenly, her eyes going on her desk.

"Yeah op?"

"Do you know what today is?" i shook my head. Oh no, what is today? Is it important? It has to be important. What's today? Damn it brain, you're supposed to be smart! How could this happen!?

"It's a very special day. And i was planning on giving this to you later but.." opal trailed off and she went to the desk and grabbed a box the size of shoebox and handed it to me "i think it's well deserved now. Happy birthday lance."

My..birthday? Brithday- BIRTHDAY?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!? I stared at opal before ripping the top off of the box and i looked inside. I nearly dropped the box when i saw was inside staring back at me.

"It took a while, i had to get my hands on the mind-link set and i had to rack through its memory to find yours and i knew you're thinking of you're family so i di-" i hugged her. My eyes felt warm as tear swam in theme.

"Thank you." i felt her hug back and she buried her face in my shoulder.

"No problem lance." i looked in my hand as i held the photo frame, the frame held a picture of my family. The frame was made of metal since there was no plastic around, so that's why she working late.

"How did you remember?" i asked her and she smiled.

"I was keeping track of the days since we left earth. And in earth time, it's your birthday." she answers, her smile never falling.

I heard the door fly open and pidge and hunk ran in.

"Aw man! Opal! We're supposed to give our gifts tonight!" pidge whined as she held a small box in her hands, hunk held a what looked like a goo shaped cake on a plate. I smiled at them and they soon joined in the hug, hunk putting the 'cake' on the desk and hugging us, to the point where he lifted us all up.

We all laughed as we spent the day in my room. At some point, keith and shiro joined in as well, then allura and then coran. I placed the photo under my pillow and i smiled at the others as shiro held out a cup to me, i took it but looked in it.

"Don't worry coran didn't make it. Allura did." pidge told me and i sighed in relief.

"I'm not bad at cooking!" coran defended, crossing his arms.

"No...you're worse than bad." giggles allura and we all laughed a bit as opal raised her cup.

"TO LANCE!" she said and everyone lifted their cups to it and drank up.

i couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole party.


	12. Chapter 12: keys and ghosts

I was humming a song while appa and i cleaned out a storage room. Coran asked me to re-check some parts of the ship to make sure the bad crystal didn't make any more effects. Nothing seems to be out of the ordi-

"OW QUIZNACK!" i cursed as something fell on my head, knocking off my hat as it did the floor. I heard a groan from above and i felt appa lick my cheek, making my face slobbery "you're lucky i can't stay mad at you."

I got a cute groan in reply. I swear, this is another lance in a bison form.

I looked at the box that hit me and i grabbed my beanie and placed it back on. I looked to what had hit me and i saw a small box about the size of my hand. Inside was four keys, one with blue and silver colors, one with green and brown colors, one with red and orange, and the last one tan and light blue. Why are keys here? I thought keys were extinct here.

I looked at appa and he was flying around, playing with the five mice that were helping me. Well, nothing happened so...I put it in my pocket and stood up, looking around, i think that's enough for today, i don't feel like getting a concusion today. I'll check out those keys

I walked out with appa flying after me as i walked down the hall. I eventually made it to the room where everyone was staring at sendek in the cryo pod, uncle is more tense than before, even more than anyone else. I sat down on the floor next to lance, who was doing a leg exercise.

I was softly humming as i sang words in my head.

"Hey opal?" i snapped out of my thoughts and i looked at hunk.

"Yes?" i asked

"Wanna come to the kitchen with me?" he asked as his stomach growled.

I smiled before i sprung up standing.

"Sure, i can use a snack." i smiled and i looked over at appa "yip yip."

Appa landed on the ground and walked over to me and hunk and followed us to the kitchen. We made it to the kitchen and i sat on the counter as hunk reached for a plate

"You know, i wish i brought some herbs or anything else from altea for the balmera." hunk said frowning "i can make a huge dinner for us all."

"Maybe when we hit the next planet, we'll pick some food or fruits. Hopefully they have butterscotch there." i smiled at the thought "so good."

"I don't suppose you have any more snacks in your bag huh?" hunk asked, smiling sheepishly and i shook my head.

"This little bugger ate it all." i said, ruffling appa's head gently and the sky bison licked my hand "ew."

"Darn, i wanted to make the dish my dad taught me. It was sooo good, it makes my mouth tingle at the thought." hunk hummed in joy.

"I forgot you're old man was a chef, head chef of the mayor right?" i asked and hunk smiled.

"Yep, that's him." hunk said smiling "he would teach me and ma so many things and even cook some things from other cultures. They were all so good. But of course, ma didn't like the fact that we were wasting food on huge things."

"Huh, my ma would have had a fit if me and dad wasted any food." i said smiling.

hunk looked over at me with a raised brow.

"Weird, i never actually heard you talk about your parents before." hunk said and i shrugged, but agreed "what were they like?"

"Nothing big. my dad was a pianist as My mom was a fashion designer and a technical genius. Her and my uncle were really good with technology. Which i grew to have the same interests. My dad only played for family so he wasn't big, he would really be a fun person, he would do all these crazy things and try and get me and ma to do weird things, he would tell me stories of when he was little with his brothers and sisters and how i look just like him with my mom's hair. But he would always get into random _dad shows_ that i didn't really understand. Ma would always push for high grades in school and she was really strict about it, day after day, night after night she would stress about school and even enrolled in a lots of after school programs and even brings me to her work just so i can be ahead but it wasn't that bad because it gave me my lovely brain." i smiled and poked my forehead " but she was cool and i really liked having her as a mom. Hell, she taught me things that i can not tell you yet. So did my dad."

"Oooh, girl tell me!" hunk squealed and i laughed "tell me right now, i don't care if you don't want to, i must know the details. Details op, details."

this is why i love hunk. I can't stop laughing and soon me and hunk were dying on the floor. Poor appa was just staring at us like we're crazy.

"Are they back at earth?" hunk asked and i stopped laughing "i bet they're worried, like all of ours."

"Actually...they're dead."

Silence filled the room and i stroked appa's head as hunk sat up.

"I'm..i'm so sorry opal..i did-"

"Didn't know? Of course you didn't. I never told anyone but my uncle." i said,putting up a blank face.

"But how..how can you be so calm about it. When i first saw you, you didn't look sad, honestly you looked like the happiest girl in the world." hunk said in surprise "not once did i ever see your frown. Not until kerberos mission."

"That's just a strategy i use to avoid feeling any kind of guilt or pain. hardening your heart from sadness and suffering and you can void feeling it completely." i said as the memories started to flow back but i pushed them away and i stood up "well! Enough moping on the floor! Let's play-"

"What are you guys doing?" asked pidge as she walked into the kitchen.

"Talking." me and hunk answered.

"On the floor?" she asked and i laughed.

"Yep." hunk said sitting up and grabbing the bowl he left and walked to put some good food in it. Only this time, no goo came out of the tube "that's weird."

I could have sworn i heard a spark and before we knew it. Goo spat onto hunk's face and are starting to shoot everywhere. Pidge and i ducked to under the counter as appa fled the room and hunk came over to us.

"What the quizsnack is happening?!" hunk asked in alarm.

"The castle might be glitching again! I thought i already cleared the system!" i yelled and pidge gave us plates.

"We're going to have to flank the goo down to stop it." pidge commanded and we both nodded.

"Wait!" hunk said quickly as we were about to go "it was an honor cooking with you."

I giggled at hunk before hopping over the counter and blocking goo trying to get hunk a good clearing with pidge. Eventually he did get one and tied the tube to make it stop shooting at us but it backed up and looks ready to explode. We all looked around at the mess we made and looked at each other.

"Leave it for coran?"

Nothing else was said as we all walked away.

I'm going to sent out another reboot from my lab, this castle was clean out of glara corruption when i left the lab this morning. I make it to my lab but paused as i saw appa shaking in the corner of the lab.I ran over to him and knelt down, petting his head.

"Appa, what's wrong, are you oka-"

Just as i asked, lance and keith both ran in, both screaming bloody murder as appa flew up and hid behind me shaking. I patted his head gently before looking at the boys.

"What's wrong?!" i yelled and they both shut up.

"The castle is trying to kill us." lance yelled at me, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

"What?!" i exclaimed.

"The training droid came after me as i was training and lance got locked into the airlock. He was nearly sent to space if i didn't save him." keith exclaimed "this place is trying to kill us."

"That would explain what happened in the kitchen." i said rubbing my chin and lance looked over at me.

"You were attacked?!" he exclaimed "are you okay?!"

"Yeah, it was just food good shot at me and hunk and pidge. The ship may be on the fritz again. I needed to reboot the whole system." i explained.

"Oh no no no no no. you're not going anywhere near that. It can attack you again." lance said "this place is haunted."

"Lance, there are no such things as ghosts." i told him "if they were, i'm the queen of england."

"Saids the one who believed in fairies when she was 14."

"IT WAS A FAZE!"

"Where's coran?" asked keith and i looked at him.

"I think he's near the bridge, why?"

* * *

Okay so when we got coran, we all walked to pidge's lab where she and hank went. We open the door and a loud bang was heard as pidge and hunk fell from the air, along with pidge's equipment. I had my glove with me since lance told me he'd feel better if i had it on.

"How could you guys be taking a nap right now when the castle's trying to kill us?!" exclaimed lance as we all stepped in. i was helping pidge up and i gave her back her glasses that fell off.

"Taking a nap?! We were floating in zero gravity!" hunk yelled as he stood.

"That's not scary that's fun!" yelled lance "i was almost sucked out into space"

I put a hand on lance's shoulder and he looked at me, a little angry.

"Lance, chill...deep breaths." i looked at hunk who was panicking "you too hunk."

"Opal you saw what happened in the kitchen! Fighting food is the stuff of nightmare, it'll haunt me to my grave!" hunk yelled.

"I had a robot try to kill me!" yelled keith, joining the conversation.

"I don't care what you say coran and opal, this castle is haunted." lance said.

"Ghosts aren't real lance." i told him.

"Perhaps the effects of the glara crystal was much worse than we thought." coran said and i nodded.

"Wait...has anyone seen shiro?" asked keith and my eyes widen.

"Isn't he with sendak?" pidge asked in alarm.

Never have we ever ran so fast up to this point as we went to where the cryo-pods where to see uncle panting, sweating and his eyes out of focus.

"SHIRO!" I yelled as we all ran to him.

"Where's sendak!?" coran asked.

"I-i had to get rid of him." stammered uncle "i-i was hearing his voice a-and he can't be trusted on this ship."

"It IS the ship!" yelled lance "i was stick in the airlock and a cryo-pod, keith got attacked by a robot, and hunk pidge and opal were attacked by food goo! This castle is haunted!"

"You watch waaay to much ghost adventures." i told him, crossing my arms.

Suddenly red lights flashed, and an alert sign appeared near the door.

"What's going on now?!" asked pidge.

"Impossible, the castle is getting ready for a wormhole jump!" coran said in panic and we all ran to the bridge once there, we all stopped to see allura, isn't she suppose to be in bed?

"Princess! What's going on!?" asked uncle.

"I'm bring us to altea, bringing us home." allura said in a dream like state, okay who gave her laughing gas? "My father is taking us."

The others tried to get close to allura but suddenly there was the sound of a gate closing and i saw allura was blocked off from us, then alford's face appeared around us.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" yelled alfor and i flinched.

"Allura! Wake up!" called out shiro but it was met with deaf ears.

"The crystal must have corrupted king alfred's memories as well." coran said quietly but we all heard it "it's taking over!"

Then there was a blinding light as we reached the end of the wormhole, and when i opened my eyes-

"We're heading straight for a star and it's about to explode!" pidge yelled.

"Allura! Allura! What you're seeing isn't real!" coran tried "allura please, you got to listen to me!"

"Cor... coran?" asked allura, sounding a tiny bit more like herself

"Smell the fragrance of the flowers!" coran yelled and i raised a brow but didn't say anything. Suddenly allura's eyes widen. With a swift look, she gasped.

"That's not altea!"

"When that star goes supernova, it'll explode taking us with it!" pidge and i exclaimed in unison and we both looked at each other. Not again.

"Allura you gotta get us out of here!" pidge finished.

Allura tried but as soon she touched the controls, she was electrocuted and she fell back. Alford's hologram took her position.

"Father please! I beg you to turn the ship around, if you don't we will all perish!" allura begged.

"I know." alfor said "that is my intention."

"You're willingly gonna kill your own daughter?!" i barked out.

"It's better this way. Fast and painless." alfor said, not turning to us "zarkon can never be defeated,he has been ruling for ten thousand years."

"But we must keep fighting." allura urged.

"Fight for what?"alfor said "it's all over to altea. You don't have to live like this allura. You can be with me and the rest of our people."

"Father please! The paladins and i can win this war and defeat zarkon." allura begged. "Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen!"

The alfor hologram started fritzing out.

"Allura, my A.I has been corrupted, you must disconnect my power source." the real alford said before he went back to psycho clone.

"You can be with me..we can stroll in the garden, remember how much you loved that?" allura's eyes widen and she looked down slightly.

"I remember...i'll see you soon father." allura said and she turned to us "i'm going to try to get into the A.I chambers to disconnect my father from the castle."

"But..that could mean.." coran started.

"Losing your father again." i finished and allura frowned.

"I know..but it's the only change we got. Paladins! Get to your lions!" allura commanded and the others nodded "i need you to try and slow down the castle."

"I can override the system to open up the hangers." coran said rushing to a control panel and i charged my glove and put it to the barrier that had the controls, 'alfor' tried to zap me but any attempts were absorbed and thrown back.

"I'll try and break his grip over so when allura shuts him down we'll be ready to fly out." the paladins all went to their lions and were flying out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 'alfor' yelled

"What does it look like?" i snapped as i made cracks in the barrier.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! DON'T YOU GET IT, ALL ROADS CONVERGE ON DEATH, THERE'S NO REASON TO FIGHT!" 'alfor' yelled as he maximized the strength of his zaps, but each one was thrown back at him, making the barrier start to break.

" that's where you're wrong! The moment you give up, look at why you've been holding on so long" i told him as the barrier broke down.

"But it won't matter,you and your friends will die because of zarkon, might as well end it." aflor screamed "there is no point!"

"Then that's how i want to do down, when i can say i've lived!what's the point of dying when you're living for the people you care about!?" i said when the barrier finally broke and alfor's face disappeared. The lights went back to blue as allura ran back in. "all yours allura."

"Thank you opal." she opened a tab to the lions "paladins, get to your hangers. We're getting out of here."

They all flew in quickly, the ship starting a wormhole jump as the hangers closed and the ship started to fly back.

"That star is about to explode in under20 ticks, we gotta go now!" i told her as i sat at my station, already getting alerts, warnings and other notifications all around the ship "going into overdrive."

The ship starting moving faster away from the star and into the wormhole as the others arrived. We barely made it but we did it, we lived!

* * *

"We're sorry about your father princess." uncle said softly to the grieving altean.

"We all are." hunk said.

Allura looked at all of us before smiling softly.

"Thank you." allura smiled before standing up "king alfor was a great man, and a great father, he may not be with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us... "

Allura looked at the guys fondly, almost like how a proud mother would.

"And his legacy is voltron."

* * *

"Opal…" called a voice and allura stepped into my room. She still seemed upset about earlier and i sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes allura?" i asked and i cleared my throat, god i hate my wake up voice.

Allura sat down at the edge of my bed and she looked down at her hands.

"Well..hunk said...you lost your family…" my eyes widen, HUUUUUNK! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I FIND YOU! "And i was wondering..how do you cope with it?"

I stared at allura before shrugging.

"I guess after awhile i got used to it, there's no point in holding onto to them. Once you die you're gone for good. Unless you're one of the lucky ones who get reincarnated." i looked at allura who was watching me with curious eyes

"You say it as if it happens everyday..don't you miss them?" allura asked and i nodded as my hand played with the tassel of my scarf.

"Yeah..not a day goes by without me thinking about them but i got over that pain a long time ago, everyone experiences deadly passing ons in some point in their lives, but they can all heal. Allow the past to fade into their memories. For me, those memories are a reflection of an experience that i grew from. I don't doubt you'll be the same."

Allura stared at me for a moment before hugging me tightly, burying her face in my shoulder. I went stiff for a moment, okay we're doing this now? I hugged back as i felt warm tears on my shoulder.

"Thank you opal…"


	13. Chapter 13: welcome back Uncle

**Super short but important chapter! sorry for the sooooooo long of a wait but consider this an early holiday present.**

"And that should be the last of it." i sighed as i finished fixing the wires. Pidge and I were in her lab, fixing the glara crystal for it to at least be stable enough so we don't have a repeat of what happened yesterday. Let me tell you, yesterday got me thinking about something, something that i did to hurt those who didn't deserve it.

"Hey pidge?.." i asked, looking down "i'm sorry."

"For what?" pidge asked, looking up from her computer.

"You know, for not being with your family for all the time when shiro and your father and matt were away. I should have helped you guys." i told her, playing with the tassel of my scarf.

"Oh that? It's okay, it doesn't bother me." pidge smiled.

"But it bothers me. I practically disappeared on you two in your worse time. Something i'll never forgive myself for." i say, my hand holding the tassel harder

"I never thought you disappeared on us. You were grieving just like my mom, i honestly wanted to tell you about my secret but then i didn't want you to get into trouble. besides shiro was you're only family so i didn't want to give you possibly false hope at the time. You being gone was no biggie, so please don't worry about it, okay?" pidge explained "speaking of him being your only family, when are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know...Even if he doesn't remember me, i still know i need to bite the bullet and tell uncle the truth." i said softly.

"He'll understand…"pidge said standing up "come on, i'll go with you."

"Thanks pidge."

* * *

We found uncle in the bridge with allura and keith. They all looked at us and smiled.

"Hey opal, pidge. What are you doing up?" allura asked

"Sorry guys, but opal would like to speak with you shrio." pidge said smiling and she grabbed allura's and keith's hand "you two are coming with me!"

"Whoa! Where we going?" keith asked as he and allura went out of the room and the door closed behind them. IOh god oh god oh god, why did i do this? This is such a bad idea. What if he thinks i'm lying? What if he takes it wrong? What if he wants me to leave? Oh no, nononono. Okay there's a 50% chance he wouldn't react that way but then again there is a 50% chance of him doing so. Well it's uncle, so make that 25% that he'll be fine with it and let it not faze us, 45% chance of him overreacting again-

"So what's up? You look stressed." uncle's voice rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh...y-yeah." i stuttered, looking down "um...d-did you know the reason i went to the garrison was so i can find my u-uncle."

"Actually, no." uncle said but then paused "wait you went to find him. You telling me you're uncle was a student or a teacher?"

"Uh..y-yes." my heart is pounding, my lungs feel ready to break, my blood ran cold as butterflies flew in my stomach "his name is takashi shirogane, i'm his sister's daughter,"

Uncle blinked at me, his expression unreadable and i started to shrink away, i knew this was a bad idea. Uncle said started screaming and i flinched.

"I've wanted to tell you, but i never got the chance." i mumbled.

"So! What you're saying is- you're my-"

"Yeah..i guess it's hard to believe huh?" i said quietly.

"WAIT! WHICH ONE IS YOUR FATHER? YURI? MICHAEL?MARK? LUIS? ARRON? BRIAN? HARRY? HIBIKI? OH NO THE HAIR IS ALL WRONG! JIMMY? LARRY? COREY? KENDEL? CARLOS? THE HINDER BROTHERS?" whoa whoa whoa!

"BROTHERS?!" I yelled "JUST HOW MANY MEN HAS MY MOM BEEN WITH?!"

"NO! MARCUS! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! IT'S THAT FACE! HE MADE IT A LOT TO ME!" uncle yelled back.

"SERIOUSLY, I FINALLY TELL THE TRUTH ONLY TO FIND OUT MY MOM IS A PLAYER WHO CAN'T KEEP IT IN HER PANTS?!" i turned around "this is getting to weird for me so see ya!"

"Wait! Hold up!" uncle called.

"I have nothing else to say, don't worry i won't tell anyone else, only pidge knows. Just carry on like this never hap-" uncle shut me up by hugging me.

"You're rava's daughter, no doubt about it." uncle said softly, my breath hitched.

"...please let go…" i asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" uncle asked.

"Like i said i never got the chance, and..i was too scared to tell you." i say, uncle's normal scent rubbing off on me.

"You're father Rava was the only one your mother truly loved. Giving him mine and your grandfather's blessing was the best thing that ever happened to your mom." uncle said quietly "..she ran off with him 17 years ago, it killed me. It wasn't until 5 years later i would get any contact with them, they sent a photo of them with a little girl. You. 7 years later...you came into my life. That's when i heard of her passing, it was like a shot in the heart. A part of them is still with me."

Uncle voice started to waver and i hugged back.

"I'm sorry...i should have seen it sooner.." uncle apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. After all i was the one hiding this from you." i said smiling "i don't expect anything from you."

"..i left you alone for a whole year...even when i promised i'd return...i forgot all about you…" uncle said, voice cracking.

"Hey, no need for waterworks Shiro. I'm just glad i got this weight off of my chest." i smiled while pulling away from the hug "i don't expect you to treat me differently okay? But..if you don't mind...can say something?"

'Of course...what is it." Uncle asked and i smiled.

"Welcome Back uncle tatashi...i've missed you."


	14. Chapter 14: Song time!

_**This is the first chapter i'm posting this year! horray! sorry for the long wait. Now this is a paradoy of the song 'Demon' so i changed it up to fit voltron and it's Opal who's singing this.**_

When You're hope is gone  
And your mind is blocked  
And these chains stay locked  
With the keys they hold.

When the ships are at sail  
And when your heart has failed you  
You can find your balance in Voltron

You can not hide from me  
Because we're a family  
Just let the fight inside  
Take over  
Don't you dare hide  
If you stay close to me,  
Remember you'll be free  
The Evil Dictator will call  
Don't worry, We'll all stand tall

Now the sorceress' magic  
Will bring the darkest days  
But i'll stay by your side  
During this raging fight  
I got my friends with me  
And i know inside  
If i need a hand  
THEY'LL HEAR MY CRY!

When you've lost your way  
You're not alone  
Hold your head up high  
To the light of day.  
Though there's been years between us  
I've been looking your way.

Why do you always frown  
When the rain comes down?  
They say we're nothing now  
But we'll find a way somehow  
If you stay close to me  
Remember you'll be free  
Haters  
Even Hagger  
THE GLARA EMPIRE WILL FALL!

Now the sorceress' magic  
Will bring the darkest days  
But i'll stay by your side  
During this raging fight  
I got my friends with me  
And i know inside  
If i need a hand  
THEY'LL HEAR MY CRY!


End file.
